Oh It Is Love, EmbryOC
by pansyandy
Summary: When Caitlin was four her family was killed by a Pack of werewolves, two vampires saved her and took her as their own. She spent 13 years studying at various schools throughout Europe and now after all this time she is coming to Forks. -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 00- Embry Call

Prologue:

When she was four her family was killed in front of her eyes by a Pack of werewolves. She was alive and her coven was long dead. Unknown to her they would never stop hunting for her. It was thanks to two strangers that she survived the brutal killing and was taken away from Ireland.

The two strangers, being vampires themselves, took the girl in and she became their very own child. Due to circumstances she spent thirteen years studying at various prestigious schools throughout Europe.

Now after all this time she is coming to Forks, Washington to be with her family. She had her reasons for this sudden change of scenery, after all everything was catching up to her. Her true heritage would follow her every where she went.

If only she knew what waited for her at this small town…

**X**

Alias Name: **Kisa Cullen**

True Name: Caitlin O'Callaghan

Age: 17

Race: Witch

Fact: Is a genius/prodigy in both Human and Witch Standards. She holds immense power due to her family line and because of who her family was she is in the middle of a game of tug-a-war between two creatures. She grew up among a family of vampires who took her in; she studied throughout Europe at the top schools considering her high IQ. Adoptive daughter of Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen.

**X**

Name: **Embry Call**

Age: 17

Race: Werewolf

Fact: Is a genius/prodigy but only his family is aware of it. Unknown to the Pack of La Push he wishes to study in the East Coast among one of the Ivy League Schools.

**X**

Alias Name:** William Avery**

True Name: Liam O'Neill

Alias Age: 19

True Age: 131

Race: Vampire

Fact: Is obsessed with Caitlin ever since he saw her when she was five years old and witnessed her raw power and beauty. He wants her to rule the Vampiric Irish Underground as his mate.

**X**

Alias Name: **Alexander Kinsley**

True Name: Alastar O'Briain

Alias Age: 18

True Age: 127

Race: Werewolf

Fact: Is obsessed with Caitlin ever since he laid eyes on her at the age of two. He truly believes that Caitlin is his imprint partner. When her parents refused to pick sides and hand her over to him when she was four, Alastar and his pack murdered Caitlin's family and coven.

* * *

**Oh Its Love by Hellogoodbye**

Oh, it is love from the first time I set my eyes upon yours thinking "Oh, is it love?"

Oh, dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say, please do not go  
When you know, oh you know that I must  
Oh say, I love you so  
You know (oh) you, oh know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand to yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Oh, dear  
Its been hardly three days yet  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Oh, your heart may long for love that is more near  
So, when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear  
I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I press my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I set my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

* * *

-andy


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 01- Embry Call

The hazel eyed blonde shot up from her dorm bed as her roommate frantically ran in panting heavily and slamming the door loudly behind her, making sure it was locked correctly. The green eyed brunette flung herself onto the green duvet covered bed, her shaky hands raking her tousled locks.

"Okay…" the blonde named Rachel MacKay said before turning on the girl, "First of all- is has been four hours since curfew and you just came in…"

From besides her the brunette or otherwise known as Kisa Cullen, only muttered a shaky, "I know…"

Rachel shook her head and continued, "Second- this is the fifth time in the last two weeks that I have had to cover for you with the Prefect."

"And I greatly appreciated it Ray," Kisa mumbled tiredly dark circles surrounding her once vibrant eyes, as she clambered off to her closet.

"Third thing- you look horrible. Do you want to tell me what the bloody hell was going on back there? Who was the blonde guy? Did you know him?" she exclaimed her smooth British accent visible as wine.

I glanced back at her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Rachel," I retorted stuffing all my necessary things into my suitcase.

She stared in disbelief, "Then why don't you help me understand I'm your best friend!" I said nothing as I continued stuffing things in and ripping things of my walls. "What are bloody doing now Kisa?"

A hysteric laugh escaped my lips as I pulled my suitcase out into the hallway, "I'm going home to see my parents-"

"I'm sorry what?" she pronounce more carefully not believing her ears.

I only responded with a shrug as I went back for my backpack only to start shobing thing inside.

"You can't just pack up and leave the academy! Do your parents know that you're doing this?" she asked frantically pushing herself arms spread between her best friend and the door.

I stood there flexing my hands making sure not to make any sudden movements and send something or her flying across the room. The girl stood in front of me a false bravado plastered on, but I could see her fear. "Ray this is the fifth time that they have found me in the UK. I am already at the fourth time that I have been kidnapped and had to escape them. It is the fifth time in the past two weeks that I have come close to dying-" I broke off glancing at her widened eyes.

A tear left my eyes, "I need my parents. I thought I could handle them myself but I can't…"

She said nothing as her arms fell to her sides and a sudden compassion took over.

"I need my parents. I don't want to die Rachel," I mumbled softly as she stood aside and let me pass. "Thank you for everything… goodbye Ray."

"Bye Kisa…" she muttered before closing the door behind her and I made my way to the airport.

**X**

"_Can you believe that Jeff asked me out? I mean- Kisa?" Rachel broke off as we exited the _Royal Tea_ café, it had been getting dark and curfew was in half an hour. "Kisa, what's wrong?"_

_But I could only stand there frozen in my place staring off into the eyes of the thing a few feet away from me. _

_It was too much now. This was the fifth time that one of them or if not both had revealed themselves to me. Was he planning on taking me right now? I didn't know. I never knew how their minds worked._

"_Kisa, snap out of it we have to get back to the dorms or that prick of a Prefect is going to give us detention blagh," she rambled one starting down the street. "Kisa?"_

_I stood there fear taking a hold me as he brushed a strand of his blonde hair away from the pale yet beautiful face. His golden eyes showed the pure adulterated amusement he got from seeing me quiver at just the sight of him. The feral smirk at his pale lips caused a shiver to roll down my skin and as he revealed those fangs a whimper left my lips._

"_Seriously what's wrong? What are you staring at… oh wow," she trailed off staring at this thing that had been haunting me for twelve years now._

"_Get out of here Rachel…" I whispered regaining my voice. But she stood there staring at him hypnotized by the sheer unearthly beauty vampires had over humans. _

"_But…"_

_I pushed her away in the direction of the school, "Leave now, or you'll be sorry! Don't look back!" I screamed causing a lyrical chuckle to leave his mouth. I ignored it despite the chills it gave me, "Cover for me okay?" she nodded and took off down the street._

"_Aw you chased away my meal Caitlin," his melodic voice called out to me from across the street._

_My anger had replaced the fear I once felt and I wheeled around to face him, in time to see him shift in front of me. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"_

_His malicious grin deepened, "Until you join me of course…" he replied caressing a lock of my hair._

"_Well gee then I guess I'm never getting rid of you," I retorted venomous sarcasm laced at my words._

_But he only laughed, "No I guess you won't my love…"_

_My glared deepened and my hand flew out catching him off guard as my fist cracked his face and he fell. My left hand drew out a small pocket knife and immediately drew the Wiccan sigil for binding above his hissing form._

"_You can't escape me! You will be mine!" he exclaimed trying to move. It was useless and he knew it. No one could break this binding spell except me._

_A scoff left my mouth, "Yeah well I can try Liam… or wait is it William now days?" _

_Before me his eyes widened and then narrowed with fury at something behind me. I wheeled around already knowing what was there, it was obvious only very few things could get Liam this furious and his name was: Alastar._

"_Ooh wonderful job taking care of the leech Caitlin," the werewolf complimented me as he strode towards the fallen vampire and I, his pack waiting smiling behind him._

"_Not you too," I whined as he shot me a wolfish grin, no pun intended, and walked to where I was. You see compared to Liam, Alastar was tanned and blue eyed. He cast the illusion that he was merely eighteen when in reality he was way over a hundred and the leader of his Pack._

_In a flash he had me in his arms, "Not happy to see me? Well I'm happy to see you Caitlin," he cooed before his lips crashed onto my own; there was a violent snarl from behind us as I squirmed and tried to break free._

_He released me a content smile on his face as I spat and wiped my mouth hoping to rid myself of what just happened. "Always playing hard to get Caitlin…" he said. "When are you just going to accept that we are meant to be?"_

"_Over my dead body you bloody mutt!" I spat heatedly as I flung my arm out and a green fireball pushed him into the neighboring wall. _

_His pack snarled at me getting ready to pounce, "Don't you dare or I will kill you personally!" Alastar growled at them and they fearfully shut up. "Now that's not nice…" he drawled turning to me._

_I sneered throwing another one right at him. He was distracted trying to dodge it that it gave me enough time to appear in front of him a sinister grin on my face as I kicked him in the head and elbowed him on the stomach right after. He doubled over but not before punching me in the chest. I cried out but charged him anyway I landed another kick and made him crash through one of the windows of the stores._

"_I'm going to regret this," I muttered to myself as I ran over to the fallen vampire and unsealed him from his binding. The Pack had reformed and Alastar now in his wolf form charged at me. I shielded myself feebly closing my eyes waiting for the impact, and it never came. Instead I opened my eyes to see Liam and Alastar in another one of their famous stalemate fights._

_I shook my head and ran down the street but not before hearing Alastar shout to his Pack, "Bring her back unharmed!" I pumped my legs to go faster despite my bruised up body and the pain in the chest._

"_Mom, dad I need you…" I whispered softly as I ran towards my dorm room._

**X**

I was shaken awake by the man sitting next to me in the coach section of the airplane. There was a shooting pain in my chest and legs ached from the hard running.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man asked me concerned with the way I was acting.

I nodded silently and he decided to let it go, "Very well… we've landed in Seattle already."

"Thank you…" I whispered softly shooting the man a kind smile before following him off to claim my suitcase.

As I strolled into the lobby a small groan escaped my lips and an innocent smile plastered on my face.

But my parents were having none of that.

There standing in the lobby were my parents and one of my favorite aunts. While she smiled brightly at me and ran over to embrace me into a hug, they only stared me down.

"Don't be so hard on her you two," Alice warned my parents.

They shot her an irritated glance telling her to keep out of this and turned their gaze on me.

"Rosalie! Emmett! I'm serious don't yell at her! I'm sure that she has her reasons for being here!" Alice yelled at my parents as she led me out into the car.

_Oh boy- I'm so going to get it…_

* * *

-andy


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 02- Embry Call

As I strolled into the lobby a small groan escaped my lips and an innocent smile plastered on my face.

But my parents were having none of that.

There standing in the lobby were my parents and one of my favorite aunts. While she smiled brightly at me and ran over to embrace me into a hug, they only stared me down.

"Don't be so hard on her you two," Alice warned my parents.

They shot her an irritated glance telling her to keep out of this and turned their gaze on me.

"Rosalie! Emmett! I'm serious don't yell at her she has her reasons for being here!" Alice yelled at my parents as she led me out into the car.

_Oh boy- I'm so going to get it…_

The ride back to the house was nerve-racking, I mean sure I was in the arms of my auntie Alice but I don't think even she could protect me from the royal yelling I was about to receive once we got home. As we went into the house or well mansion I guess, the whole family was there waiting, with the exception of my uncle Edward and auntie Bella who were off somewhere on some trip.

"Kisa! You're back!" my uncle Jasper yelled as he picked me off the floor and spun me around in a hug. I giggle like a little girl and hugged back, "I missed you," he said softly gently kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled back tugging at his long blonde hair, "You so need to cut it, it looks hideous uncle Jasper…" I remarked with a smirk.

He scoffed putting me down, "Yep you haven't change a bit…"

A laugh escaped my lips as I turned around to hug Esme, my lovely grandmother, whose lemon drop sugar cookies are the best, you know considering she's a vampire and doesn't actually need to cook. "Awe I missed you Esme!" I exclaimed smiling.

She too smiled before holding me close to her cold body but then again they are vampires so what more can you expect. She pulled away taking my face within her hands and kissing my forehead lovingly, "never run away like that again you had us all worried…" she whispered softly but we all heard.

I nodded shamefully before Carlisle pulled me into his chest his arms holding me tight caressing my messy hair. My eyes fluttered shut just enjoying the gesture; it had been too long since he had last been able to hold me like this- back to when I was just a child looking for a comforting gesture.

"Carlisle, I think it is time that we talk about this," my mother Rosalie said glancing over at my frightened face. From beside her my father, Emmett nodded as we all wondered into the living room.

They were all a little too calm.

"What was going through your head Kisa? What were you thinking while you were getting on that plane and coming over here!" my mother exploded her shouts echoing against the high ceiling.

I flinched as she continued to yell at me.

"Rose don't yell at her," my dad told her softly as he stood next to her trying to calm her down, "I'm sure that Kisa has a good reason for being here."

My mother scoffed brushing a strand of her blonde hair away from her face, "I'm sure she does…"

My dad frowned, "Rose cut it out. This isn't the time for one of your tantrums."

She gasped before sending him a glare, "Well excuse me, but she can't just up and leave the academy and come here! There are rules for a reason Emmett and she has to abide by them!"

"Both of you stop it! You're both acting like children! Look at your daughter she's scared beyond belief to begin with and she doesn't need your fighting either!" Alice shouted. Everything quieted down after all it wasn't a good thing when Alice yells.

My parents both looked over at me and their gaze softened. I lay curled up against Carlisle and Esme tears streaming down my face, my body shaking causing the pain in my chest to return. My hand flew to my chest and my eyes shrewd up in pain. It was all catching up to me… after all.

"Kisa what's wrong?" Esme asked me but I only cried out in pain as Carlisle extended my body to lay down on the couch.

There was so much movement from around me I couldn't even figure out who was who. A cold hand took my hand, another pushed back my damp hair, my eyes fluttered open enough to see both of my parents above me concerned for my well-being much like that one night.

"_Mummy what's happening?" I cried out as I hugged the small stuffed bear to my chest. Around me there were people everywhere running around gathering ingredients from the shelves._

"_Oh sweetie come on let's go into your room," my mother Alesandra cooed as she picked me up and place me on my bed. She changed my clothes without a word before unclasping her moonstone necklace and putting it on me._

_"But mummy that's yours," I stated holding the stone in my palm._

_The woman smiled sweetly before a man walked in a small smile on his face. "Look at what mummy gave me daddy," I announce happily holding out my palm._

_He let out a comforting laugh, "it is pretty don't you think?" he asked and I nodded back smiling. He shot the woman a loving glance before taking off his own necklace and placing the delicate thing around my neck._

_"For me too?" I asked tilting my head curiously._

_"Yes Caitlin. That way you will always have a part of both mommy and daddy wherever you go," he said sweetly kissing me on the forehead._

_Mother came back into the room a smile on her face at the sight of the necklaces around my neck. "Ciaran the coven is ready now. The wolves are a few minutes away from our borders…"_

_The man nodded carrying me in his arms. The room was big and all the people from earlier, our coven, they were all there. "We're ready for it to begin Ciaran, just place her in the center…" one of them said._

_"Your mother and I- we love you Caitlin…"_

_When I opened my eyes I found myself on the couch but the house was empty. I stood up only to hear shouting from outside. There stood my family and my coven standing against the pack of wolves that stood feet away from our house. There was a young man leading the wolves, he stood there in the glow of the moonlight talking to my parents. The shouting continued until one of the wolves struck one of our own… and the bloodshed began._

_Not once did I turn away, I stood there as my friends were killed by those evil dogs. I stood there until in the end the ones standing were the dogs and both my parents. My feet carried me outside to the porch were it would all be over._

"_Hand her over Ciaran, she belongs with me and you know it," the young leader stated._

_But my father only scoffed, "No. She will find the light one day. One day she will find her true mate-"_

"_I am her mate!" the young man shouted with fury._

"_Maybe so but you are not her true mate. She will find him and it is not you. It will never be you," I found my mother saying calmly._

_The man growl in frustration before he lunged himself into the air and transformed into the white furred wolf that slaughtered my parents. As he transformed back realization hit me and I cried out. He turned to me the ferocity leaving his face and the soft loving compassion washing in. But I only cried out for my parents._

"_Caitlin," the young man cooed. "My name is Alastar O'Briain and you are going to be living with me from now on okay?"_

_But I could only shake my head no._

"_It's okay Caitlin… everything will be okay because I love you," this man said inching closer to me._

_I let out a scream loud enough to make him stop. "Monster! You killed my parents! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the words came out of my mouth and the flash pain raced into his eyes._

_His hand extended out to take a hold of me but he was pushed far away by another man. He was big, with brown hair and a serious expression. "Stay away from her mutt!"_

_The young man growled, "Mind your own business leech!"_

_A woman with blonde hair picked me up and nodded to the other man and before I knew it I was in a bed hugging this woman named Rosalie Hale, and with Emmett Cullen brushing my hair._

"They found me… they found me…" I managed to choke out before the darkness took over.

* * *

-andy


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 03- Embry Call

My parents both looked over at me and their gaze softened. I lay curled up against Carlisle and Esme tears streaming down my face, my body shaking causing the pain in my chest to return. My hand flew to my chest and my eyes shrewd up in pain. It was all catching up to me… after all.

"Kisa what's wrong?" Esme asked me but I only cried out in pain as Carlisle extended my body to lie down on the couch.

There was so much movement from around me I couldn't even figure out who was who. A cold hand took my hand, another pushed back my damp hair, my eyes fluttered open enough to see both of my parents above me concerned for my well-being much like that one night

"They found me… they found me…" I managed to choke out before the darkness took over.

I woke up to find nothing but darkness within my room. It was rather eerie considering the last time I was even in this room was back when I was eleven years old and my mom, Rosalie, allowed me to come home for Christmas. The room looked the same it was bathed in pink colors, stripes on the wall and a fantasy land with unicorns beautifully painted on the high ceilings. It was just like my mother to think that I was into all that.

My head hit the pillow once again, my eyes soon closing shut and the memories of what happened the night before flooding back. A groan left my lips as I rolled off my old twin bed only to hit the hardwood floor. I glared at nothing in particular as I headed into my usual morning routing to get ready.

As I walked down the endless hallways and stairs I grew closer to Carlisle study; the door laid open just a smidge but I could hear inside. There, both and Esme facing off against both my parents.

"Rosalie sweetie I think you need to calm down and think this through," Esme cooed in her loving tone.

But my mother scoffed, "how can you ask that of me when my daughter is in danger?"

Esme sighed, "I know that it is hard Rosalie, but you have to start thinking about the big picture…"

"The big picture, are you kidding me? The only thing that matters right now is keeping both of those monsters away from her!" she shouted back starting to pace around the study.

Carlisle who had just sat at his desk quietly finally spoke up, "Esme is right- but so are you. I think that right now the only thing we can do is let her stay here with us, where we can keep an eye on her."

"But-"

He shook his head, "Emmett what do you think we should do?"

I glanced over at my father who for the past fifteen minutes just stood there and listened to my mother rant. "I'm scared of what might happen to her. I mean after all that she's been through- she's almost at the age where her full powers are going to emerge…"

He broke off before plunging back in, "We all know that when that happens both of them will come after her relentlessly. I mean, this right now will be nothing to the measures that I feel that they will take."

"That's why I feel that it would be best if we send her somewhere that she hasn't been to before. She can study at a private school in some country that she hasn't yet been to and-" he stopped.

"You both are idiots," Esme voiced in her sweet tone turned sharp and deadly. From what I could see both my parents stood shocked at her simple statements. "Do you honestly think that moving her to some remote place will keep them away?"

"If they've found her before, they can find her again. Just like in London and maybe this time when they do find her she might not be able to escape and then what? Who will be there to save her?" Carlisle stepped in.

"It won't be us… but if she were to stay here, where we could keep an eye on her- things will be different. Rosalie, Emmett you have to think this through," Esme continue to plead. "You can't just send this poor girl off to some country surrounded by strangers. She needs her family! She needs you two, to be with her!"

"She's going," my mother replied tersely as my father nodded. "In fact Emmett and I discussed it last night and we've decided to send her to a well distinguished private school in Sydney, Australia."

_Australia? What the hell?_ I screamed in my mind as I shot them one last glare through the wooden door and stormed toward the back of the house where the cars laid dormant but not before snatching the set of keys that lay on the corner table.

I slammed the door to my father's favorite sports car and took off down the driveway into the deserted roads of Forks. My phone rang minutes later the name "Mom" flashing on the screen. No doubt Alice had finally told them about this. I turned it off before stepping on the gas pedal immediately going from 45 mph to well over 100. Well, what can I say this family loves speed…

The day was pretty mild but then again this is Forks according to my aunts you don't really get that many sunny days. I ended up in the beach sitting on the soft sand my phone at my side as it continued to ring.

"Stupid gits won't leave me alone," I muttered angrily as I glared out at the cold water.

From behind me I could hear laughter but I chose to ignore it. My glare dulled to sadness and my eyes began to water. I had nothing here but my family and even then the only ones that I can call parents wanted to send me to live half way around the world. Back in London at least I had a couple of friends not close ones but enough that I didn't feel alone. Then there was Rachel, who is the only best friend I have ever had. The tears rolled off my cheeks but I did nothing to alter it.

"Hey are you okay?" a girl's voice asked from beside me.

I nodded quickly hoping they would go away.

There was another who scolded the girl whose name is Kim, "Don't be so insensitive. Honey, are you are okay?"

My breathing composed itself and my tears stopped, "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just you know enjoying the silence and stuff…" I replied a fake smile on my lips as I turned to take a good look at the women.

"My name is Emily Young," the one that was light skinned and blonde haired stated happily as she held out her hand. "And this is Kim Lauder," she added pointing to the other one who, looked to be about my age, tanned skin and dark hair.

My own shook hers a smile making its way onto my face, there was just something about this woman that made me want to smile and be happy, despite the fact that half of her face held claw marks she was beautiful. "It's good to meet you two; my name is Kisa Cullen…"

At the sound of my last name both of them froze, the smile on their faces faltered and a mix of emotions washed into their eyes. Oh my family- The Cullen's they had such a reputation especially here in La Push.

"Oh, are you one of Dr. Cullen's new kids then?" the girl named Kim asked fiercely, the one next to her elbowed her.

I only laughed at them, "No, I'm not one of his new kids- at least not really."

"What do you mean? If it is okay with you, I mean you don't have to tell us," Emily babbled.

Again I laughed, "I am adopted but not by Carlisle and Esme. They are more like my grandparents really…" I stated as they processed everything.

They both dropped to the ground confused staring at me waiting for an explanation. Well it was more Kim demanding an answer- Emily seemed to be off in 'la la' land.

I glanced at them I wonder, "Just how much do you know about The Cullen's?"

Emily snapped her head at me wide eyed before narrowing them in scrutiny, "Why do you ask?"

My lips curved upward, "Well I have a hunch about you two- especially you Emily…"

She continued to stare at me, "Is that so? What is it?"

"I highly doubt that a bear gave you those scars isn't that what you tell people? In fact to me those look like wolf claws," I said lightly but her face gave her away, "which brings me to believe that you know about my family and what they really are."

"I don't know-"

I waved my hand dismissing her, "I know about La Push and what it holds within its boundaries- its woods, it holds the very things that gave you those marks…"

Her mouth fell agape, as Kim only stated at me wide eyed, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I have no one to tell- after all I have no friends here I just moved here yesterday."

"But you just said that you were a Cullen, where have you been then?" the blonde woman exclaimed.

I smiled softly, "You see, thirteen years ago when I was four my family and friends were attacked. I would have been killed as well but two beautiful strangers saved me. They took me in and called me their daughter."

"A year later when I was five the ones who killed my parents were still after me, not only that but I gained yet another different stalker," I told them before looking out at the sky. "My new parents, they realized that they would continue to hunt me down until one of the two had me in their possession… so for my own safety they shipped me off to Europe."

"Two days ago those two that were after me found me and I decided to leave Europe and be with my parents," I explained, but all I got were shocked faces.

A laugh escaped my lips and they both shut their mouths before composing themselves.

"Who are your parents then? If you don't mind," Kim stuttered out.

I laid down on my back enjoying the breeze, "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen… they are my parents."

"They haven't turned-"

"No they haven't and they're not going to either," I snapped harshly.

They both sat there in silence glancing at each other shooting me small glances. "His name is Sam- Sam Uley; he didn't mean to do it. It was an accident-" she broke off at my scoff.

"You have to understand that just like bloodlust is hard for vampires, a werewolf's temper is hard to control. When they are too angry or too stressed they can just morph and there's a moment were the animal is in control- not the human side," she murmured softly.

She glanced over at me and I nodded in understanding. This woman was truly something- she was different from the description that Auntie Alice had given me years ago. As the day passed I remained at that spot talking with these two people, they befriended me- they made me feel normal…

"You know what Kisa?" Kim said in a singsong voice.

I grinned, "No what?"

"Well we're all having a bonfire later on and I was just thinking you should come and join us," she stated glancing over at Emily who only nodded with excitement.

Emily's delicate hand placed itself on my colder shoulder, "She's right. You could come we'll have a barbeque going and you could meet Sam along with the others…"

I sent her a smile, but we both knew I wouldn't come. I couldn't because of who I was, because of who my family was.

Besides my parents were going to kill me when I got back…

Though it would've been nice to see what being normal was like.

* * *

-andy


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 04- Embry Call

"Well we're all having a bonfire later on and I was just thinking you should come and join us," she stated glancing over at Emily who only nodded with excitement.

Emily's delicate hand placed itself on my cold shoulder, "She's right. You should come- we'll have a barbeque going and you could meet Sam along with the others…"

I sent her a smile, but we both knew I wouldn't come. It would not happen because of who I was, because of who my family was.

Besides my parents were going to kill me when I got back…

Although I think it would have been nice...

As I neared the border I saw two familiar cars waiting with their engines cranked up in waiting. The yellow corvette contained my aunt Alice, her expression calmed and somewhat relieved while the other car- the red convertible held my angry parents.

I gulped down my last free breath of fresh air as I sped past both cars and made my way back to the house knowing full well that I was about to get my ass handed to me.

My foot had just landed on the concrete floor before I was torn away from the shiny fast car and brought to the porch, "Kisa, you're okay right? Nothing bad happened while you were over there?" Alice asked me rapidly soon after she released me from a tight hug and took the keys away from my hands.

I rolled my eyes annoyed, "I'm fine Auntie."

She frowned slightly at my now blank expression before settling with a small reassuring smile, "You scared me Kisa. I mean I couldn't see you anymore and well I assumed the worst."

My feet carried me to into the living room where the others sighed with relief as they saw me walk in unscratched, "I'm fine…"

The front door slammed shut the impact echoing throughout the enormous house. They stormed into the living room my mother already speedily in front of my face screaming, "What is going through your head Kisa?"

I stepped back hesitantly looking around at the others solemn expressions as I stuttered out an, "Um… well you-"

But I was cut off by her sharp voice, "We told you about La Push, you know that it's off limits!"

I nodded not bothering to fight her on that fact because honestly they had spent hours lecturing me on why I could not go there. "I didn't check where I was going mom by the time-"

"Don't make excuses Kisa, you very well knew where you were going!" Dad chimed in giving my mother time to come with more yells.

"No I didn't dad. I swear by the time I realized I was in La Push I was already at the beach," I stated calmly settling down on the couch.

"You know La Push is off limits because of the stupid mutts that live there," he spat with a sneer on his face as I just silently nodded along not even daring to cut my dad off.

Mom released an irritated breath before turning her narrowed gaze back on me, "Honestly Kisa what was going through your mind? Especially right now that those damned things are after you, now that they've found you again."

I kept glancing at the floor letting my hair cover my hair as I silently whispered, "I wasn't thinking…"

I heard her scoff, "You never think about things Kisa. You are always just going off and doing things without a plan just like those pare- never mind the point is you need to stop and plan things out."

My grip tightened on the soft cushions of the couch as she stopped herself from referring to my blood parents. The tears threatened to come out but of course I wouldn't let them, I would leave my face in the same blank expression I had developed over the years whenever thoughts of my real parents came. The anger rose within me as I let myself slip into my own consciousness, the chandelier wobbled up on the ceiling slowly swinging from side to side. I stopped it before it fell.

"Rosalie, Emmett you're being too harsh on her," my auntie Alice piped in softly as I sat there not facing any of them.

"Stay out of it Alice she's our daughter," mom shot at her annoyed.

But auntie only dismissed her tone and responded, "Yeah and she's my niece now stop acting like this."

"Stay out of it."

"All of you need to calm down and think everything through," uncle Jasper stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder, instantly the anger and anguish inside me slowly faded away into nothing. He must have notice the pain I felt when my blood parents were brought up.

From besides my mother my dad sighed irritably, "Oh don't even start with this Jasper."

My uncle glared in return, "Hey I'm just as worried about Kisa as you are. I love her too and I want her to be safe," he stated a frown on his face.

My hands pushed my hair back as I shouted, "Be quiet all of you!"

Around us the others became quiet, mom looked offended while my father merely stared at me with pained eyes as he softly urged me, "Kisa sit down and lets discuss these things."

I scoffed with a sneer, "Discuss? Oh please all of you are just yelling."

"Don't talk back Kisa," mom cut in coldly.

"Hey you two are the ones blowing this all out of proportion. All I did was drive down to the beach nothing bad happened," I shouted glaring at them before glaring at some point on the wall hoping it would burst into flames.

"Kisa…"

I didn't let her continue as I rambled on, "I mean sure I ran into these two girls, Emily and Kim but they were nice to me-"

"Emily?"Alice asked wide eyed.

But I only nodded. "Yeah you know the one who is with… Sam she said his name was," I said lightly.

"Stay away from her Kisa," mom spat glaring at the image of Emily no doubt.

I gaped at her, "What? Why? Emily was super nice to me and-"

"No, she's associated with the mutts. You need to stay away from anything that relates to those bastards that are after you," she countered back her voice cold as stone.

Crossing my arms in a huff I muttered, "Then shouldn't I be away from you guys seeing as Liam is a vampire?"

"Stop being a smartass," my dad retorted clearly annoyed with the way everything was going but I know that inside my statement had hurt him.

My mother ran her hand through her blonde hair before turning to me finger pointing at me accusingly, "You know what you're grounded!"

I stared at her shocked as my mouth flew open, "What?"

From beside her my father broke in, "You heard us- you are grounded."

My mouth dropped as I stared at them in shock, "That's not fair!" I exclaimed in anger as I kept my levels in check.

Dad only sighed softly looking over at me, "Sweetie you have to understand that we are only doing this for your own good. Those people are dangerous and when they find out that you are a part of our family-"

I sneered trying to control my anger, "They already know. Well at least Emily and Kim…"

"You are staying away from them," my mother gritted through clenched teeth.

"No, I liked both of them," I stated stubbornly as I turned away from them, sure I was acting like a complete five year old but I really didn't care at this point.

"Well seeing as you're grounded you don't have much of a choice," my mom replied smartly but with still angered eyes.

I stood up glaring at both of them. "This is ridiculous I should've just stayed in London. I mean it's not like that was the first time that Liam and Alastar have me," I said still holding my glare.

However that was the wrong thing to say since both my parents exploded with a loud, "What!" as they stared at me with angry eyes.

But I only ignored it. "I never should've come here. It always ends up with everyone screaming and me getting screwed over," I mumbled as I let the chandelier violently swing above us and some of the frames to fall.

They glanced up at the chandelier but said nothing about it as my father snarled in irritation, "Watch your language when you-"

"Screw both of you," I spat heatedly as I stalked out of the living room causing the lights to go out and all of the paintings to fall to the ground. I ignored their angry calls as I made my way into my own room.

I glared at the rosy stripes on my walls as I took out my athame and slashed at the walls creating long dents. My legs gave out from under me as I collapsed on the ground. The air around me seemed to thicken as I gasped for breath and withered onto the ground clinging onto the bed covers only to fall to the floor with a small thud. I could feel my body shaking with tremors and there was pain in my bones- almost as if they were breaking. I could feel the sensation of my arms and legs being slashed by teeth. This pain was not my own that much I knew, this pain belonged to someone else, but what could this person be doing that it would feel this horrible. I had to stiffle my scream and the tears streaming down my face--his pain was unbearable and I wanted nothing more than to make his pain go away.

_The little girl happily ran up to her parents flin__ging herself with a giant grin, "Mommy can I have cake now?" _

_The blonde haired woman known as Rosalie Hale only laughed merrily as she picked up her daughter, "Sweetie you have to wait until every one of your friends is here."_

_She pouted but it soon went away as she heard her father greet her from beside her, "Hello sweetie, happy birthday Kisa!"_

_The girl squirmed in her mother's arms as she reached out to her father happily giggling, "Daddy! Mom won't let me have cake…"_

_The man smiled widely before leaning down whispering into his daughters ears playfully, "Is that so? Well we'll just have to change that won't we but let's keep it a secret so mommy doesn't find out, okay?"_

_The little girl giggled glancing at her mother before turning back to her father with a wide grin, "Okay…"_

"_I can hear you two, you know?" the mother stated with a small smile._

_The little girls face turned to one of shocked innocence as she turned to face her father who only laughed, "Oops…" before placing her down on the ground and urging her to go play with her friends._

_The little girl walked over to the man that stood there a big smile taking over her face as she pulled on his jeans. He brushed a strand of his blonde hair away from the pale stunning face. His golden eyes showed the pure adornment he kneeled down to her height. The sweet smile at his pale lips caused the girl to giggle happily. "Hello Kisa. Are you having a good time on your birthday?"_

_She giggled joyfully screaming, "Yes! Do I know you?"_

_The man shook his head slightly that innocent smile still on his lips, "My name is Liam O'Neill. Would you like to be my friend?"_

_Kisa squealed before grabbing a hold of the man's hand, "Ooh yay! Are you going to be my friend forever and ever?" she asked cutely tilting her to the side._

_His smile softened as he caressed her hand, "Nothing will keep you from me Kisa…" he muttered tenderly._

_She smiled before her eyes caught sight of the shimmering wrapped paper box, "Is that for me?"_

_He grinned handing her the tiny box, "Of course only the best for my little witch…" the man named Liam purred as he twirled a lock of the young girl's hair._

"_Mommy and daddy said I'm not supposed to say that word," the little girl whispered staring at her newly found friend._

_He gazed at her with curiosity, "Why not?"_

_She sat down on the green grass and he followed along, "Mommy said it's to protect me from the bad wolves," she told him simply playing with the grass._

"_To protect you from the wolves?" he asked a frown appearing on the beautiful man's face._

_She nodded frantically, "Yeah he keeps coming after me, the big bad wolf and all his other wolf friends. He says that I belong with him but he's lying…"_

_Anger flashed through his eyes and his hands turned to fists, "Do you know the big bad wolf's name princess?"_

_She smiled at her new nickname before replying thoughtfully, "Um… I think it was Alastar…"_

_Liam's face turned to one of shock before a look of deep loathing took over and he snarled, "O'Brien and his group of mutts…"_

_The little girl looked at the man in curiosity, "Liam are you okay?" she asked innocently tilting her head to the side a delicate frown on her face._

_The blonde man known as Liam only smiled softly at the young girl before him, "As long as you're with me I'll be happy princess…"_

_The girl smiled wide pulling at the man's hand as she tugged him towards all the games, "Let's go play Liam…"_

_He smiled softly all traces of the frown gone as he laughed and proceeded to lead his newly found love towards the air jumper._

"_Kisa get away from him!" the girl's father shouted as he along with her mother appeared in front of them murder in their eyes._

_Kisa's smile dropped from her face, "But mommy Liam said-"_

"_Who are you and what do you want?"_

_His smile turned into a vicious smirk as he answered smartly; "My name is Liam O'Neill as for what I want?" he glanced down at the little girl standing beside him still hanging onto his hand, "I want my little princess Kisa to come away with me to rule my castle."_

_The little girl's parent growled in anger their fangs visible in the light as they neared him. Soon after the other Cullen's materialized surrounding this Liam. They alternated between glancing at this stranger and their beloved little girl who stood there innocently confused._

"_Don't worry princess I won't stop until you're with me… happy birthday Kisa…" he whispered softly smiling as he saw the little girl hiding the tiny little glittery box away from her parent's eyes._

As my eyes fluttered open I gazed into the warm array of gold's before sitting up from my bed only to glance around. "Kisa are you okay now? I came in and you were collapsed on the floor…"

I dismissed what he said carefully, a smile on my lips as I faced him eagerly asking, "You're back?"

He chuckled growing amused by my bubbly bipolar attitude before hugging me close to him, "Yeah, I'm back and so are you, not only that but apparently you brought Liam and Alastar with you as well."

I felt myself scoff at that, a sneer on my face, "As if, if anything they are the ones who chased me all the way here…" I stated indignantly crossing my arms.

He laughed, it was so lyrical like a sweet melody fit for the green flowery springs, I missed him, "You really should apologize to them," he whispered quietly as he drew me to lie back on his chest.

I let myself be hugged as I snuggled closer to him slowly nodding, "I know…"

"So want to tell me what caused you to pass out?"

I shrugged simply replying, "I don't know… it's just all of a sudden I felt like I was suffocating and then well I passed out." What I didn't tell him was the fact that when my air was being cut off I felt a strange presence near me. It was weird to describe- it was almost like I was in someone else's body and feeling the pain they were experiencing. It seemed that pain brought out past childhood memories.

"Hmm… did you see whose body you were in?" he asked quietly as he glanced down at me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes at the fact that I had momentarily forgotten the fact he could hear my every thought. Damn vampire…

He laughed openly resting his head against the headboard and caressing a lock of my hair playfully grinning at me like a child.

I huffed glaring at him childishly, "Where is aunt Bella? She's not mean to me like you are…" I grumbled.

But of course being who he was my uncle only continued to laugh at my childishness, "She's downstairs talking to your parents and Alice…"

"Oh…"

He nudged my sides causing me to look up at him only to see him glancing at torn up walls. He glanced back at me with a curious stare wanting an explanation.

"Um, I want to redecorate after all I'm not much into the whole pink stripes and princesses anymore," I answered simply knowing he would know it was all a lie. After all he is Edward Cullen the man knows what everyone is thinking.

He smiled softly before transforming into a smirk, "True but you will always be our little princess Kisa, you need to understand that," he said hugging me to him.

I felt myself freeze, my body momentarily shut down causing me to go limp in his arms and my eyes to go wide eyed, "… Um right. Anyway how about you go and get me food and we can sit here and talk about all the horrible things that have happened?" I asked overly sweetly recovering from my moment.

He pulled back with a playful scowl, "Psh, is that all I'm good for princess?" I only smiled sweetly and batted my eyes until he rolled his eyes at me clearly amused by my tactics, "I'll be right back then…"

I squealed happily ignoring his laughter before sitting myself on my bed softly mumbling, "Thank you Uncle Edward…"

He smiled softly before quickly disappearing to the kitchen.

"Damn you Liam…"

* * *

-andy


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 05- Embry Call

After all he is Edward Cullen the man knows what everyone is thinking.

He smiled softly before transforming into a smirk, "True but you will always be our little princess Kisa, you need to understand that," he said hugging me to him.

I felt myself freeze, my body momentarily shut down causing me to go limp in his arms and my eyes to go wide eyed, "…Um right. Anyway how about you go and get me food and we can sit here and talk about all the horrible things that have happened?" I asked overly sweetly recovering from my moment.

He pulled back with a playful scowl, "Psh, is that all I'm good for princess?" I only smiled sweetly and batted my eyes until he rolled his eyes at me clearly amused by my tactics, "I'll be right back then…"

I squealed happily ignoring his laughter before sitting myself on my bed softly mumbling, "Thank you Uncle Edward…"

He smiled softly before quickly disappearing to the kitchen.

"Damn you Liam…"

Ever since that night no one in the family is saying anything about what they are going to do with me. Are they going to let me stay with them or are they really going to ship me off half way across the world? If anything I think they are trying to avoid it. My parents are keeping a close eye on me, except whenever I'm with Uncle Edward.

Speaking of which, my dearest Uncle Edward has just called away downstairs into Carlisle' office, I'd be stupid not to take advantage of this. Hence why I am now in my father's hummer making my way out to La Push.

"Kisa are you sure you should be out of your house right now? I mean I thought you told me that you were grounded?" Emily once again asked nervously as I leaned against my father's car.

I shrugged smiling at her, "Don't worry about it Ems, I shall have you know that my Auntie Alice knows where I am and who I am with. If my parents try anything when they find out she will stop them."

"Very well if you say so…"

My grin grew as I nodded nonchalantly taking in the sight around me. Granted I have never been to La Push. Sure Forks I've been all over the damned town and hell I've been to so many states and foreign countries but La Push… this is a first. Obviously there is a valid reason especially with the people I was brought up with.

"So Ems is Kim coming with us and how are we getting to Seattle?" I asked as I plopped onto the couch and sent my senses out into the surrounding area briefly- there was nothing but animals.

From the kitchen I saw her shake her head, "Kim has school it is Friday after all, by the way when are you starting?" she called out.

My eyes narrowed at that, "I don't know yet. My parents want to send me halfway around the world to some private school in Australia…" I stated foully.

I heard her drop whatever she was holding in her hands before regaining herself, "Why would they want to do that?"

"They think they will be able to protect me from the ones that are after me if they send me to some place I've never been before…"

"What? That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed in rage.

I smiled slightly grateful at the thought that someone other than my aunts and uncles cared enough about me. Then it hit me. Someone was in the house. How did I not feel it earlier? I sprang up from my seat and rushed into the kitchen to see Emily in a lip lock with some tall guy, who looked to be picked right out of a mountain range catalogue.

"There are children in the room you know?" I stated smartly as she pulled away blushing. My smirk widened as she buried her face into this man's chest away from my amused eyes.

"Now you want to be acknowledged as a child," she retorted a smile on her lips.

I shrugged a grin on my lips as I leaned against the doorframe, "Well Ems technically I am a minor- I mean I am only 17 years old."

She scowled playfully before the man standing at her side, who I just noticed was glaring at me to death, spoke up, "She reeks of leeches… she smells like one of the Cullens…"

A scoff escaped my lips as my gaze narrowed, "Sam Ueley I presume?" I asked sweetly.

He grunted ignoring me completely before turning to Emily with a questioning stare.

She smiled reassuringly before coming over to hug me to her, "Kisa this is my husband Sam, who I told you about…"

I nodded politely, "Yes I figured Ems… I thought he'd be nicer…" I mumbled the last part earning a playful slap on the arm from her. I only laughed at his angered face.

"Sam, I met her couple of days ago while I was at the beach with Kim. She just moved here due to circumstances-"

I sighed, "You can tell him Ems I don't mind… my grandfather is going to tell them all eventually anyway…" I muttered lowly avoiding his gaze.

She nodded sympathetically. "Sam the reason she's in Forks is because there is a vampire after her…" his eyes widened at that. "It's not just that, there is also a werewolf that wants her. He along with his pack have been chasing after her for years…"

"Recently both the vampire and the werewolf found her where she was hiding and she came back here to where her family seeking help," she told him. His face remained the same in shock; his eyes were wide as he stared between me and his lover. "Sam this is Kisa Cullen, she's not one of them…"

He remained silent before his jaw tightened, "I want her out of our lands…"

"Sam!"

His eyes narrowed on me, "No Emily! I want her out of our lands now! She's associated with them!" he shouted.

"It's okay Ems… I'll leave I don't want to start any trouble between any of us. Just call me if you can okay?" I mumbled quietly before making my way to the door.

Her hand wrapped around my wrist as she pulled me back to her a furious glare on her face as she stared down this Sam. "You are not going anywhere Kisa. We agreed that we would go into Seattle to do some shopping and that is what we are going to do…" she hissed enrage.

Sam on the other hand look as if he'd been slapped across the face despite my wish for that to truly happen I kept my mouth shut but ready to protect Emily incase he went- well ballistic really. "Emily…"

"Kisa and I are going into Seattle whether you like it or not Sam. Now you can tag along or you can stay here until we come back…" she stated as she grabbed the car keys and dragged me outside.

**X**

Needless to say the whole ride to Seattle was awkward. Sam sat in the passenger seat while Emily drove, despite my protesting he won but only because he threatened to slash my car tires. I couldn't have that my dad would kill me if anything happened to his hummer.

Sam continued to glare at me through the window reflection and I would secretly make grumpy faces at him and Ems would laugh only to have him glare at me in irritation.

I think I'm growing on him, lol well who doesn't love me?

As soon as we got to the mall Emily and I linked arms before running in laughing at Sam's disgruntled form. We went from store to store enjoying the time together before I would be probably chained to my room back at home. Towards the end of the day we had managed to lose Sam in the crowd or so she thought, I knew very well where he was after all if really wanted to- I could give you the location of any person in the world.

I stood there fear taking a hold me as he brushed a strand of his blonde hair away from the pale yet beautiful face. Déjà vu, much? His golden eyes were sharp but held a cruel laughter that he got from seeing me quiver at the sight of him. The feral smirk at his pale lips caused a shiver to roll down my skin and as he revealed those fangs a whimper left my lips.

"Emily I need you to leave now," I whispered softly as I tugged at her hand slowly pushing her behind me.

She had yet to notice him, I guess since she only stared at me in confusion, "What? Why?"

I took a gulp before glaring at her my tone turning strict, "Emily you have to leave and get Sam he's by Macy's!"

But she only continued to stand there obviously stunned at my bipolar behavior, "But…"

My face crumpled in annoyance, "Damn it Emily go get Sam now! I can't hold him off forever eventually I'll get tired and he'll take me! So leave!" I screamed at the woman.

She stood rooted in her spot as she continued to pester, "Who will take you?"

I paused- glancing back at him a glare on my face, "The vampire who is after me… now go get Sam!" I shouted pushing her away from where we were.

As she ran away in the direction I had told her I let an irritated sigh leave my lips before turning to the one who continued to haunt me.

"Honestly Caitlin I wouldn't have harmed her… I only want you," he cooed a deceiving smile on his lips.

I scoffed my gaze narrowing on him as I watched him gracefully move closer, "Like I'm going to believe the words coming out of your mouth," the words left my mouth as a snarl.

His lips curved into a sweet smile, his silk blonde hair framed his pale beautiful face, and those eyes saw through me, it was a breath-taking sight really. If I didn't already know what he was, I would have fallen for his charms long ago. "Awe but I would never lie to you, my love," he murmured already in front of me his arms snaking around my waist his head softly falling against my shoulders.

My eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that you bastard," I spat out glaring holes at him struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Would you prefer I call you princess?" he asked lightly but obviously he had gotten the reaction he wanted from me. My mind raced at that pet name, my hands felt numb and my eyes widened. "See you still remember… you're _my_ princess and only mine…" he hissed against the skin at the back of my neck.

The shock was soon replaced by anger as I came to my senses, "In your sick deranged dreams Liam!"

"But you are mine princess and soon it will all be official. All I have to do is…" in a second my back hit the wall, my hands were pinned down, his body curving along to fit my own as his lips placed tender kisses along my neck, his tongue tracing my main vain in eager anticipation. I could feel the tips of his fangs grazing the skin and the curve of his lips turning into a smile. My mind was blank why I couldn't react and get myself out of this was beyond me.

"You are all mine and only mine that stupid mutt will never get you princess. You're mine," he whispered softly as he went down to pierce my skin, my eyes screwed shut…

He was thrown off me and my back slid down the cold wall as Emily ran over to hold me against her. Ahead of me I could see the huge brown werewolf; I guess that was Sam, as he tackled Liam to the ground and tried to rip him to shreds. But Liam only laughed before flinging Sam into a wall.

His eyes glanced over at me his lips curving into a feral grin, "You're associating with more mutts my princess?" Liam stated amusement in his tone as Sam lunged at him again only to be knocked back down. "Except this one is protecting you, is he one of Alastar's?" he asked me and I soon saw that glint of madness flash in his eyes. He had long sworn to kill anything and anyone associated with Alastar.

I shook my head frantically as I struggled out of Emily's grip, "Liam, don't hurt him! He doesn't even know Alastar leave him alone!"

He only chuckled before being tackled to the ground. Sam managed to sink his teeth into Liam's arm before growling at him and preparing to go into another lunge. He barred his teeth before knocking him into the ground once more. Liam snarled his eyes flashing red before fling Sam off of him.

"Troublesome mutt…" he muttered holding his injured arm before turning to me, "Later princess…" before disappearing from our sight.

"Sam!" Emily's screams brought me out of my trance before I ran over to where they sat. He was injured rather badly. But not to the extent where he needed a doctor besides I knew werewolves healed rapidly.

I dropped to my knees tears in my eyes as I latched onto Sam; my arms wrapping around him in a tight hug and my head resting on his bleeding chest. I heard them both gasp in shock before he returned the gesture. "Thank you Sam…" I managed to choke out through my sobs.

* * *

-andy


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 06- Embry Call

I shook my head frantically as I struggled out of Emily's grip, "Liam, don't hurt him! He doesn't even know Alastar leave him alone!"

He only chuckled before being tackled to the ground. Sam managed to sink his teeth into Liam's arm before growling at him and preparing to go into another lunge. He barred his teeth before knocking him into the ground once more. Liam snarled his eyes flashing red before fling Sam off of him.

"Troublesome mutt…" he muttered holding his injured arm before turning to me, "Later princess…" before disappearing from our sight.

"Sam!" Emily's screams brought me out of my trance before I ran over to where they sat. He was injured rather badly. But not to the extent where he needed a doctor besides I knew werewolves healed rapidly.

I dropped to my knees tears in my eyes as I latched onto Sam my arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. I heard them both gasp in shock before he returned the gesture. "Thank you Sam…" I managed to choke out through my sobs.

**X**

Sam made me tell everyone about our run in with Liam. I so did not want to do that, I mean not only had I snuck out of the house when I was clearly grounded, not only had I gone to La Push the one place I was not supposed to go, but I has left Forks and La Push to go into the city for shopping purposes.

Yeah coming back to a house full of angry and worried vampires is so not cool at all. I would say that I was at least grounded for the rest of my mortal life or so my mother says. Dad clearly shook his head indicating 'no' from behind moms raging rant but still there are no guarantees. So for the rest of the wretched couple of weeks of rest that I was given, I was forced to stay inside the house and do nothing or well whatever required me to stay inside.

Needless to say I spent most of my time in my room or with one of my aunts and uncles. The two free weeks I got went by much too fast and now here I am miserably awake at seven in the morning for one thing…

"I hate school…" I mumbled irritably as I plopped down on the island chair glaring at everything in my sight.

From beside me my aunt Bella smiled brightly, "Cheer up sweetie at least they're not sending you all the way across the world," she remarked smartly as I proceeded to glare at her.

"Yet…"my mother chimed in and I groaned. She smiled slightly as I shifted my glare to her, "It all depends on how things turn out…"

My head dropped on the counter with a thud as I continued to mutter endlessly, "I hate school…"

The kitchen door opened as my father popped in, "Come on Kiss-kiss I'm dropping you off today," he called grabbing his keys.

"Ugh dad, don't call me that!" I whined stomping my way into the garage, but he only grinned. "Please tell me we're taking a normal car there?" I groaned glaring at the overgrown hummer.

He smirked, "Nope, now get in!"

I moaned shoving my things into the back of the monstrosity once again continuing with my pointless muttering, "I hate school…"

The ride wasn't long at least not in this thing my dad calls a car, we entered the parking lot and already I knew everyone was staring. He pulled into the drop-off zone before turning to me, "Alright don't go off on your own after school one of us is going to come and pick you up got it?" he warned.

I groaned but nodded as I stood outside the door my hand stretched out waiting for my bag, "Yeah, yeah now go everyone is staring at me now," I whined childishly.

He laughed shaking his head, "Good luck with school sweetie."

I nodded absentmindedly, "Thanks…bye dad."

The one thing I think everyone hates about a new school is that everyone automatically stares at you. As soon as you cross that parking lot and set out towards the front office you are plagued with the scrutinizing stares and the nonstop whispering. For me it wasn't just that I was the new kid, I was the new kid who is apparently loaded with money since I was dropped off in that thing my dad calls a car. So for me walking down the halls trying to find my way to the office consisted if all these pleasurable stares and whispers. Oh and one apparent stalker, who ever since I stepped out of my dad's car has been following me around like a lost puppy. God I've had enough of this crap…

"Take a picture it lasts longer," I said dully as I continued to walk around desperately trying to ignore the stares. From behind me the guy got over the shock before a grin graced his lips. He caught up to me before stepping in front of me quickly as he snapped a picture of me with his iPhone.

I stood in shock before I laughed a pout on my lips, "I didn't mean it literally, you know?"

"And whose fault is that?" he retorted lightly as he continued to touch the screen of his phone.

A laugh escaped my mouth, "touché…"

"So are you going to admit that you're lost or are you still strategically trying to come off as just checking out the campus?" he asked smartly as I moved around him.

I scoffed indignantly, "I am not lost… I'm just you know- okay I'm lost," I admitted blushing slightly as he smiled softly at me. _Oh damn- why did he have to be cute…_

_**Who is cute?**_

_It's none of your business uncle Edward now get out of my head_

_**I'll find out eventually brat…**_

_Go away!_

But he only held onto my hand as he turned us around, "It's alright don't worry about it, it happens to every new kid. Now the office which I'm assuming you are looking for is this way," he stated. "Not that way," he added in amusement.

I gasped playfully hitting his arm, "You're mean, you just couldn't resist could you?"

He shook his head, "Of course not I mean who could resist a chance to make such a beautiful girl blush…"

I rose an eyebrow at him, "Nice try but lines like that will get you nowhere with me," I informed him walking into the small office.

He smirked, "Is that so? Well I love a challenge…"

"Mr. Mraz would you leave the poor girl alone after all it is her first day at this school," the secretary scolded as she turned to me with a smile.

I returned it politely, "So I'm here for my schedule?"

"Of course here you go… tell your parents I said hello," the secretary said with a wide smile before turning back to the computer.

I nodded absentmindedly, "Mmhmm have a good day." I left the office my eyes reading over the classes written down on the small paper.

Mr. Mraz, who had followed me out had grown curious, "She knows your parents?"

I glanced up at him briefly, "Yeah they came to school here… hey Mr. Mraz, where's room 168?"

He laughed, "AP Latin? Nice that means you're with me…"

"What no way? I'm going to be stuck with you? Oh how dreadful," I remarked with a grin.

He shook his head, hand flying to his heart dramatically, "Yes how dreadful indeed you get to spend your entire day with the school's hottest guy," he stated seriously.

I only laughed, "Wow someone needs a reality check…"

He flinched smiling, "Ouch you're so mean to me Miss… gee I never got a name…" he mocked stopping in front of my desk.

I dropped my bag on the ground, "I could tell you the same thing Mr. Mraz."

"Jason Mraz, heir and a descendent to a coven in Wales, Ireland known as Kithic…" he declared boldly his eyes boring into mine studying my reaction.

I froze my brain registering just what he was. I knew there was something about him that gave me a strange feeling of familiarity. I forced a smile, "Kisa Cullen…"

He smiled sadly, "You're lying about that, but I'm sure you'll tell me who you really are, when you're ready," he murmured before walking to the back of the class.

I said nothing as I sat in the front row away from him as the teacher droned on about god knows what.

Turns out Jason had not been kidding when he said I'd spend the whole day with him except for Gym but only because I chose to take Advanced Studio Art. He was in deed in every single one of my classes. And he was considered the schools 'hottest guy,' I learned that just by seeing random girls come up to him and start flirting away. Not only that but he was the all-around perfect student, high classes, high grades, great athlete, damn great everything…

During lunch Jason had dragged me outside to one of the lunch tables where one by one his friends came and sat down only to go, "so you are the infamous Kisa Cullen everyone is talking about." I would nod not showing how much that single line was starting to annoy me.

As the last guy sat down to join the rest of he looked me up and down before smirking, "Damn Jason you were right she is hot…"

"What? I never said that!" he responded quickly his cheeks tinted lightly before shooting his friend a glare.

But his friend only grinned as he noticed this, "Yeah you did- during Gym remember we were running the mile and if I remember correctly your exact words were-" he was cut off as a paperback book hit his head.

"Shut up Rafa…"

Everyone at the table only stared amused at their antics. I on the other hand burst out laughing pointing a lone finger at Jason, who looked about ready to smack his head on the table. "I am never going to let you forget this Mr. Mraz," I exclaimed still laughing at him.

Around us the others began to laugh, "Miss Cullen, I hate you…" he said playfully.

But I only laughed before latching onto his arm, "No you don't because if you did hate me then you wouldn't think I was hot…" I replied mockingly.

He huffed crossing his arms as we all cracked up once again.

Lunch was fun. I had never actually been to a school where I made friends this quickly. I had never been to a school where everyone had been there waiting with open arms to accept me into their circle. I had never been to a school where I had felt so… normal.

Yes, for once in my life I felt normal.

As the last bell rang Ana, one of my new friends who I learned was a lesbian, I thought that was cool, tugged me out of AP Chemistry, "That was awful, who does he think he is giving us a pop quiz on the first day of school?" she scowled.

I laughed, "It wasn't that bad Ana. I've been through worst at my last school…"

She sighed dramatically hugging me close, completely ignoring the pouting Jason behind us, "Yeah but my dear Kisa you are a total genius- of course this is nothing…" she said glancing behind her with a devious smile.

I looked at her confused as we entered the parking lot before she turned to face me with the same cunning smile, "So Kisa… how would you like to go on a date with me?"

My brain froze, and I grew confused as she stood there not looking at me but at the gaping Jason who immediately rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "No she will not Ana! You can't take her away from me, I won't let you!" he cried dramatically holding onto me. "You always do this- whenever I- well you know what I'm talking about!" he continued to ramble as I glanced at her for an explanation.

She shook her head telling me she'd explain later still smiling before programming her number in my phone and giving it back before walking towards her car. "Well call me later Kisa…"

I nodded slightly, "Jason Mraz, are you going to let go of me or am I going to have to use my awesome martial arts skills to kick your ass?"

"Huh? Oh- um sorry…" he chuckled nervously, "See you tomorrow!" he exclaimed before pecking my cheek and leaving me standing there confused.

"Kisa you ready to go?" my Aunt Bella's voice snapped me out of my confusion.

I looked to see her standing outside the driver's window of the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, I frowned. "They sent you in that? No offense auntie Bella, but you're a horrible driver when it comes to sports cars- I'm going to die!" I exclaimed dramatically.

She rolled her eyes before getting in, "Very funny Kisa- get in the car, apparently Edwards been dying to talk to you about something…"

I groaned, "I hope we do crash then I won't have to avoid him…"

She laughed, "What does he want to talk to you about?"

"School most likely…"

She nodded before a smirk took over her lips, "It wouldn't happen to be about what I witnessed outside right now would it?"

My head dropped, "Don't remind me… my new friends have serious issues…" I moaned a smile on my face.

_I feel like a normal person mother… father I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here…_

* * *

_-andy_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

do not want to offend anyone...

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 07- Embry Call

I nodded slightly, "Jason Mraz, are you going to let go of me or am I going to have to use my awesome martial arts skills to kick your ass?"

"Huh? Oh- um sorry…" he chuckled nervously, "See you tomorrow!" he exclaimed before pecking me on the cheek and leaving me standing there confused.

"Kisa you ready to go?" my Aunt Bella's voice snapped me out of my confusion.

I looked to see her standing outside the driver's window of the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, I frowned. "They sent you in that? No offense auntie Bella, but you're a horrible driver when it comes to sports cars- oh god I'm going to die!" I exclaimed dramatically.

She rolled her eyes before getting in, "Very funny Kisa- get in the car, apparently Edwards been dying to talk to you about something…"

I groaned, "I hope we do crash then I won't have to avoid him…"

She laughed, "What does he want to talk to you about?"

"School most likely…"

She nodded before a smirk took over her lips, "It wouldn't happen to be about what I witnessed outside right now would it?"

My head dropped, "Don't remind me… my new friends have serious issues…" I moaned a smile on my face.

_I feel like a normal person mom… dad I'm going to like it here…_

**X**

It has been four weeks since I have started school at Forks. As far as I know I love it there, I've made friends- real friends like Rachel. They are all so different but I've noticed something very interesting about them all. No one has said anything about it to me but on different occasions I've seen some of them using magic. I'm talking about real magic not that phony commercial crap but magic much like the one I use. But then again maybe I should have suspected something seeing as Jason Mraz confessed to me on my first day of school the he was an heir and descendant from a coven- like me.

Either way I'm enjoying my time here mother, father… Jason and his- I mean my new friends make me feel like I belong. It almost feels like we are our own little coven. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be part of a coven. Do you always feel like you're a part of something big? This feeling of belonging and familiarity- does it always stay with you? Because sometimes that's what it feels like when I hang out with Jason, Ana… and everyone else…

Mom and dad have lightened up with me, and I can say that I am for sure not grounded for the rest of my life for the stunt I pulled a while ago. Speaking of that… Uncle Edward and I have been feeling that something is off. I haven't had an encounter with either Liam or Alastar in a while and while I'm happy about that, it makes me nervous. Because I know that they're planning something…

"Stop typing already and lets go to lunch I'm starving," whined Jason as he tugged at my shirt collar.

I glared at him indirectly seeing as I chose to keep my eyes on the screen and finish my e-mail to my friend Rachel from my previous foreign academy. However, he took no noticed and continued to complain while holding onto his stomach. "Urasai baka!"

He stopped staring at me confused before turning to Raphael, who was now standing at his side, "did she just call me a cow?"

Raphael Laberre is one of Jason's friends who I met at that fated table during my first lunch here. In fact he is the one that called me hot and got a book thrown at him by Mr. Mraz.

I burst out laughing not taking my eyes of the screen as Raphael laughed and explained, "no you loser… she said 'shut up idiot' in Japanese. By the way how many languages do you know?" he asked me.

I tapped my chin playfully, "Well if you must know I shall start off with English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian, Gaelic both the old and new forms, I know a little Arabic but just enough to get by, ooh I know sign language too. My Greek and German pretty much suck but my Finnish and Russian are pretty good…"

"Gee is that all?" they both retorted their sarcasm floating in the air.

I shrugged indifferently, "Hey… you asked and I only answered your question what more do you want?"

They both rolled their eyes before lifting me off the computer chair and slinging me on Raphael's shoulder as Jason logged off the computer and grabbed my things. "Put me down jerks!" I found myself yelling as they carried me through the halls ignoring the weird stares from everyone else. As we neared our usually table they took off running with me still on Rafa's shoulder and still ignoring my threats.

I could hear the others laughter as both of them raced across the school lawns with me still on his shoulders. This is what I have always wanted- I am almost afraid this is nothing but a dream. All my life I have been hunted down by Alastar and his pack of wolves. Then one day this creature known as Liam O'Neill appeared at my fifth birthday party calling me his princess and claiming that I would be his. To me my time at this school allows me to believe that I will one day get my normal happy ending.

Ana who at this point had become nothing more than a best friend to me shot up from her seat at the table racing towards Rafa and I. Screaming at the top of her lungs, "No!" she pulled at my hand causing me to fall to the ground as she hugged me dramatically yelling, "Leave my beloved Kisa alone you monsters!"

Rafa proceeded to laugh as Jason pulled at my hand all the while screaming, "She's not yours you deranged lesbian- she's mine!" before proceeding to wrap me into a tight hug.

Ana gasped throwing a pine cone at his head, "When was it decided she's yours, you fucking mama's boy?"

He immediately glared in her direction before throwing the same poor pinecone at her head, "Since I said so, so ha take that!"

I tried hard not to laugh at their bickering as I crossed my arms and turned to glare at Jason who still continued to hold on to me, "Is that so…"

His hands dropped me immediately causing me to fall onto to damp green grass, "Oh um… I mean- I mean that-" as I complained the others burst out laughing which only caused him to yell, "stop laughing you guys!"

I picked myself up from the grass, "You're both losers if I'm choosing someone then it's going to be-"

"It's going to be me, right?" Raphael interjected with a goofy grin.

My lips curved into a smirk, "Uh sorry but there is no way it will be you Rafa," I stated before turning to face my smiling friend, "I choose Simon!"

"What!" the guys plus Ana screamed as I smiled and threw myself into Simon's open arms.

We both smiled, "Yeah I mean look at him! He's so cute acting all emoish! It's adorable and just look at that cute face, ooh and those eyes so pretty…" I gushed as I cuddled against him. "Now that I think about it Jason, why the hell are you the number one here, if anything I say it should be Simon," I declared with a smug smirk.

He glared at Simon heatedly before going off to the edge of the table to sulk a little bit away from us muttering about 'unfairness' and 'stupid colored eyes' and 'being emo.'

"Nice one Kisa," Simon stated smugly while joining the others in laughing.

I smiled at his dejected form, "I know pure brilliance…"

Next to us another newly found friend of mine looked worriedly off into the distances a frown on her face. "Hey Crystal you okay? You seem a bit off…" I asked her lightly.

She smile softly, "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it Kisa. It's just for a moment there I felt like we were being watched or something," at her words my eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.

"Hmm probably just some loser from school who can't wait for one of the guys to go off on their own so they can corner them," I lied before turning my attention back to everyone else.

My mind drifted off as I made sure to find the one I wanted, _Uncle Edward something is not right…_

_**What is it?**_

_It feels like I'm being watched even one of my friends felt it…_

She nodded slightly, "Yeah you're probably right," before turning back to her book.

_**Stay there and act normal I'll be waiting for you right after school, got it?**_

Rafa threw his straw over at us mumbling, "You two are so mean…"

_Okay but what about my car, are we leaving it in the parking lot?_

_**I'll have your aunt pick it up after we're back home.**_

"Are you done sulking Mraz?" I stated dully with a lazy grin on my lips as I bounded over to the well rounded perfect student.

_Okay then, see you after school…_

"As a matter of fact yes I am Miss Cullen. So you ready for the AP Calculus test next period?"

"God it is going to be such a drag just sitting there for most of the period waiting for you people to finish up," I sighed with a dull tone and a smile on my face.

"Yeah that'll be a drag…" he replied sarcastically before launching into another quiet mumble about it 'not being his fault for not being a genius child' as I went off into another round of laughter.

The others shook their heads at us as we wrestled on the grass ignoring those around us. This was the type of life I wish I could have grown up with. Not that I'm not grateful for what I do have, because if it had not been for The Cullens I never would not even be here enjoying these moments. "Ooh and there goes the bell ready to fail Mr. Mraz?" I teased as I straddled his hips pinning his hands above his head enjoying his pouting form.

His pout turned into a triumphant smirk as he rolled us over, "Oh yeah I'm going to fail that thing like there is no tomorrow," he claimed smirking at my hopeless struggling; I did consider using my powers but if what I think is true now is not the best time.

Ana frowned slightly from where she sat at the table before an evil grin washed in and she shouted, "Guys get up from there it looks like you two are getting it on!"

My faced turned to one of mock horror as I squealed and managed to push him off me. "Get away from me, you jerk! You were just taking advantage of me because of the situation weren't you?" I screamed with a glare.

His face paled as he looked at me with fear, "What? No that's not how it is! Damn it Ana stop making up lies! You are making me look like a pervert!" he yelled at her as she laughed.

I smiled linking arms with him before tugging him towards the math building, "Onward to the calculus room where our doom awaits!" he exclaimed dramatically as we took off running laughing like maniacs.

"Damn it, wait for us you guys!" Ana whined dragging Simon and Crystal by the arms.

As I placed my pencil down I glanced over at Jason whose face was gracing a frown and his fingers nervously tapping the desk. I smiled slightly before making my way to the teacher's desk test in my hand. He nodded slightly before taking it from my hands eyes scanning through it. My smile turned into a smirk as his eyes widened in surprise and I gracefully made my way back.

Both Jason and Ana, who sat by me glared evilly as I made my way down the row, "I hate you," they both hissed quietly as Simon and Crystal shook their heads.

I only shrugged in return smiling at their slumped forms before lying my head down against my arms. My eyes fluttered shut and my mind wandered out trying to reach my family. The room was silent as everyone else concentrated on the math test- the scribbling of the pencil on paper reaching my ears.

Something felt off- wrong almost but I couldn't place my finger on it. Yet, it all happened so fast and this was the beginning of my destiny. In a split second a figure crashed through the glass windows sending shards everywhere. There were students screaming and crying out as they rushed out of the room not even turning to see what had caused it.

My body froze, my eyes wide in shock as I stumbled out of my chair backing away from the one that I knew was there waiting for the commotion to calm down.

In front of me stood the same unearthly fair and blonde vampire that has been chasing me for years. There was a cold smile on his lips, "Hello princess…"

My hands shook at my sides and the only thing that came out of my mouth was an, "Oh my god…"

His eyes glowed devilishly and that sweet chuckle left his lips, "Sorry but I'm no self-righteous jackass," I rolled my eyes a scowl on my face.

There was yet another crash and the window broke revealing the other one who appeared to already be injured. There is no doubt in my mind that they had been fighting each other moments before deciding to come for me.

He stood tall, his tanned skin contrasting with his colored eyes, "You got the self-righteous part right jackass," Alastar mocked his grin wide at Liam's irritated frown.

My scowl deepened as I muttered a small, "you…" with a glare on my face.

But he merely smiled sweetly talking a step closer to me as I took one back, "Hi angel how are you doing?"

I scowled angrily giving those two my evilest death glare, "A lot better before you losers got here," I snarled crouching slightly my family athame already in my hand.

Their lips curled and their laughter echoed.

* * *

-andy

i did not like new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn and don't even get me started on the movies ugh.

however twilight the book is number two on my list =] number one being the harry potter series


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 08- Embry Call

Something felt off- wrong almost but I couldn't place my finger on it. Yet it all happened so fast and this was the beginning of my destiny. In a split second a figure crashed through the glass windows sending shards everywhere. There were students screaming and crying out as they rushed out of the room not even turning to see what had caused it.

My body froze, my eyes wide in shock as I stumbled out of my chair backing away from the one that I knew was there waiting for the commotion to calm down.

In front of me stood the same unearthly fair and blonde vampire that has been chasing me for years. There was a cold smile on his lips, "Hello princess…"

My hands shook at my sides and the only thing that came out of my mouth was an, "Oh my god…"

His eyes glowed devilishly and that sweet chuckle left his lips, "Sorry but I'm no self-righteous jackass," I rolled my eyes a scowl on my face.

There was yet another crash and the window broke revealing the other one who appeared to already be injured. There is no doubt in my mind that they had been fighting each other moments before deciding to come for me.

He stood tall, his tanned skin contrasting with his colored eyes, "You got the self-righteous part right jackass," Alastar mocked his grin wide at Liam's irritated frown.

My scowl deepened as I muttered a small, "you…" with a glare on my face.

But he merely smiled sweetly talking a step closer to me as I took one back, "Hi angel how are you doing?"

I scowled angrily giving those two my evilest death glare, "A lot better before you losers got here," I snarled crouching slightly my family athame already in my hand.

Their lips curled and their laughter echoed.

**X**

Those two… despite the fact that they are different creatures they are still the same in character. They both are after the same thing; they are both insufferable beings who think they can get whatever they want just because of who and what they are.

My hand tightened around the small crystallized hilt of my athame as I scowled at their laughter. Its stainless steel, 10 inch double-edge Crescent Moon blade and white gold guard glinting in the new found light.

Around us everyone had ran away from the commotion and now the only ones that remained aside from the three of us, were those few of my new friends that had this class with me.

At that moment I knew it in my soul that they were exactly what I had thought they were. Jason, Ana, Crystal and Simon stood flanking me with their coven athame' in their hands.

"Well someone is letting her anger get the best of her. Now, now love that scowl does not belong on such a lovely face," Liam cooed his teeth gleaming.

From behind me Jason stepped up to my side his fingers interlocking with my very own. The gesture drew me out of my heated glare my eyes for the first time taking in Jason's form. He was tense at the shoulders but over all look calm ready for battle. There was a new seriousness to him as he stood there his perfect smiling face now looking cool and collected, his eyes clearly showing his anger and protectiveness over me. His right hand delicately held his own athame and just by looking at it I knew _what _coven he was from, I knew exactly _who _he was. Its ruby encrusted golden handle and hilt glinted in the lights, its 12 inch stainless blade was drawn out from its captive hold. Just a look at those two golden twin dragons melting into his skin liberating the mighty blade- it left me awestruck.

Right before my eyes stood a future heir to one of the most powerful covens in the nation.

Their gaze shifted to Jason their lips curling into snarls, "Look it's the brat that's been trying to move in on our prize."

I could see the bright flame licking the dragon blade. My anger flared at their comment as my gaze turn to one of disgust as I spat furiously, "Oh so now I'm a prize?"

In a second his hand caressed my cheek his lips adorning a cocky grin and his blonde fringe tickling my skin, "You always were princess…"

My anger flared as my hand flew out the crescent blade of my athame pointed at the two abominations as they backed away eyes narrowed, "Redimio quoand exuro! Bind and burn!"

They both jumped out of the way landing gracefully feet away from where I stood a livid snarl on my lips, "Nice try love but-"

Both of them were caught off guard and soon thrown into the adjacent walls as my four friends all aimed their athames at them yelling, "Exuro quod attero! Burn and destroy!"

I knew that simple spell would do nothing more than startle them. Sure enough they wiped what little blood has been spilled, Liam glared over at them hissing, "What is it not enough that you have those La Push werewolves protecting you, you also need to have witches at your school?"

My eyes narrowed to slits. "Leave them alone…" I found myself snarling as I withdrew my hand from Jason's and stood in front of them.

From beside the blonde vampire, the werewolf wore a nasty scowl, "You have other werewolves protecting you love?" his tone was sweet but the look on his face was murderous.

I felt myself stiffen at the thought of Sam before I shouted, "Shove it Alastar!" before launching myself at him fist extended. Much like last time he flew out into the hall knocking down the walls. There were more screams and more students running from the classrooms.

My hand whipped out my crescent blade emitting a green glow as I shouted out, "Punctum quod vulnus! Puncture and wound!" in a second thousands of needle like bolts of energy embedded themselves into the blonde haired one pushing him away from us.

My form wheeled around frantically screaming, "Get the hell out of here you guys! Go home now!" my four friends stood there eyes wide at my display.

_They're here! Help me!_ I thought frantically as I shoved all my stuff into my bag. "I'll call you later!" I called out to them as I jumped out of the window rushing into my car.

_**Stay where you are!**_

I let out a snort, _Are you out of your mind! They'll get me if I stay here! I'm driving into the woods call Sam!_

_**No! Stay on the road!**_

_He's faced Liam before Edward, he can find me quickly!_

I jammed the key into the ignition wildly pulling out of the parking lot avoiding crashing into any ones car before making my way towards the woods. My heart was beating wildly, my hands gripping the steering wheel a glare on my face. A quarter of the way there I screamed bloody murder as Alastar slammed into the hood of my car.

_My car…_ I cringed before driving erratically before he was shoved off of my car. I was almost at the woods- I just had a little bit more. My eyes drifted to the rearview mirror a yelp leaving my mouth at the sight of Liam running behind my car.

At the sight of the smug smirk on his lips and his hand reaching out to the back of my car- I couldn't help but give my steering wheel a rugged tug to the left causing me to crash through the woods. Soon after I lost sight of them through the trees before I launched myself out of the car and headed in the direction that I knew Sam's house was.

I had just reached the green clearing before two warm hands grabbed my waist before shoving me against a tree. "Now, now that wasn't very nice love," Alastar chided mockingly.

I ignored the tears of pain threatening to leave my eyes, "Why won't you let me go already? It's been years since that night- I hate you!" I screamed struggling against his hands.

His face crumpled into sadness, his blue eyes softening at the mention of that night, "I'm sorry for what I did to your parents, I really am," he added at my skeptical face.

"When I found out that you were my imprint- my other half for all of eternity all I wanted was for you to be by my side. Your parents refused and I only wanted you…" he whispered softly his warm hand caressing me tenderly and my eyes were wide.

"You have to understand that they were going to take you away from me, to some place where they knew I would never be able to reach you. I could not let that happen. I was so angry when Lonán told me they were taking you away from me, I didn't care what happened to everyone else I only wanted you…"

My mind was frozen, but I could feel my heart beat to the same rhythm as his. How could I not, with his body completely flush against my own? It was so odd to see him acting to like this, the tender and adoring look in his eyes as he looks at me and plays with my hair.

He nuzzled between the crook of my neck taking in my scent, "You are my imprint, my other half, and you are mine and only mine…"

As he continued to murmur sweet words my heart couldn't help but ache for him. But while it did feel somewhat right, he wasn't the one that I knew I was destined to be with. My left hand lifted the crescent blade lodging itself at his neck the curved blade outlining his neck perfectly.

I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes but he said nothing. "Let me go O'Briain you are not the one I am supposed to be with regardless of whether you believe you imprinted on me or not…" I muttered calmly my blade pressing against him.

His expression changed from wounded to mad as his lips pulled back into a snarl, I could see his arm rise to strike me and I continued to press my blade against his neck but he thought nothing of it. My eyes closed and next thing I knew his weight was off me and a big black wolf stood in front of me snarling over at Alastar. Alastar stared at him before phasing into his white werewolf form before lunging at Sam with a growl.

They fought and around me I could see the one from Alastar's pack grin at me before phasing into their of wolf forms. The second in command strode over to me his dark eyes trained on my form. I stared at the silver fur before the name left my lips, "Lonán?" it nodded as it ran at me mouth barred. Another, a grey and black wolf tackled him off of me and soon I could see Sam's pack squaring off against the others.

I stumbled up from my position only to be caught by cold arms. "Going somewhere princess?" I groaned in annoyance as I glared at him. "Put me down O'Neill!"

Alastar's head shot over to me with a growl at the vampire who only smirked before starting to walk away from there with me in his arms. Sam used this distraction and engaged him back into the fight.

I was knocked out of his arms and into the cold arms of another; I relaxed as soon as I knew I was in Jasper's arms. My family had arrived every single one looking livid with anger and fangs barred.

"Stay here and don't move, okay?" he whispered softly. I could only nod cradling my now broken wrist as he joined the others.

Fighting…

Around me everyone was fighting for my sake. This family of vampires who had taken me in soon after my own family had been brutally slaughtered was out here fighting for me.

On the other hand, the very creature I had learned to hate so long ago was here helping me as well. I guess I have Sam to thank for that, his pack was here helping me without even knowing who I was.

My family fought with Liam- it didn't surprise me that it took all of them to do so, after all Liam is special more so than those damned vultures who call themselves the leaders of their kind. Sam and his people were dealing with Alastar and his group of mutts. Everything was a blur to me as I stood there rooted to my spot.

I felt myself freeze as the white wolf kicked Sam into a tree and the proceeded to close his jaws along the grey-black wolf's neck causing him to whimper. Yet, at the same time I couldn't help but bring my hand up to my throat briefly as if I was feeling his pain.

Around me everyone slowly came to a stop their eyes wide at the scene. My fear ran erratically as my tears ran freely down my cheeks, my hand flew out and then it happened. The green-white glow that my true family had been known for engulfed me, my hands trembled but I felt it- the power that I knew lay dormant in me. A small portion of it was gathering itself at the base of my palm into a small green orb of condensed energy.

The fear left soon replaced by the white-hot anger as my lips formed a tight snarl. The green orb in my hand grew a deeper color before a battle cry left my lips and the orb had thrown Alastar away from that wolf's crumpled form.

Their eyes widened and soon all eyes were on me. The energy died down my knees fell from under me, my sobs caught at my throat, my eyes fluttering shut.

I could faintly hear my grandfather yelling, "Rosalie get her out of here!" before the darkness took over me.

* * *

-andy

embry's finally going to show up now


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 09- Embry Call

I felt myself freeze as the white wolf kicked Sam into a tree and the proceeded to close his jaws along the grey-black wolf's neck causing him to whimper. Around me everyone slowly came to a stop their eyes wide at the scene. My fear ran erratically as my tears ran freely down my cheeks, my hand flew out and then it happened. The green-white glow that my true family had been known for engulfed me, my hands trembled but I felt it- the power that I knew lay dormant in me. A small portion of it was gathering itself at the base of my palm into a small green orb of condensed energy.

The fear left soon replaced by the white-hot anger as my lips formed a tight snarl. The green orb in my hand grew a deeper color before a battle cry left my lips and the orb had thrown Alastar away from that wolf's crumpled form.

Their eyes widened and soon all eyes were on me. The energy died down my knees fell from under me, my sobs caught at my throat, my eyes fluttering shut.

I could faintly hear my grandfather yelling, "Rosalie get her out of here!" before the darkness took over me.

**X**

I broke out into laughter as I did a happy dance around the scowling uncle. "I thought you were good at this game?"

His amber eyes narrowed as he huffed like a child, "you cheated somehow…"

A smug grin graced my lips, "Believe what you want… hi Auntie Alice what's up?"

She shrugged carelessly with a smile, "Just waiting for a couple of rings…"

Uncle Edward and I sat there confused unfortunately Alice continued to cloud her mind with random lyrics. We both scowled at her and I dropped to the carpet game controller in my hand. Just as the game started my phone went off and I accidentally died.

"I want a repeat this doesn't count, I was distracted," I claimed childishly but he shook his head smugly. I scowled opening my phone to see a text message from Jason.

_We want answers._

_Be at your house in 5._

_-JM of Kithic_

"Awe damn I forgot about them," I mumbled ignoring uncle Edwards questioning glanced and Alice's smile as I went to the study.

I entered quietly, "So my friends will be here in five minutes demanding answers as to what happened…"

Carlisle smiled lightly, "I figured as much. We need them to know what is going on since they are like you."

I nodded silently my mind drifting to the now ringing doorbell. "Alright I'm going to go before Edward decides to kill Jason…"

As I came into the living room, Jason and Edward stood glaring at each other whispering heatedly. I cleared my throat, a small smile on my lips, "Hey."

Edward was forgotten and Jason drew me into his arms. I sighed as his cologne flooded my system, the feeling of his hand and warm breath caused a smile on my lips. "Don't do that again," he muttered softly into my hair.

"Of course not," I whispered lightly as he placed a chaste kiss at my temple.

"Stop hogging her Jason we want to hug her too," Rafa teased with a smirk. Jason slowly pulled away a rosy tint on his cheeks as he mindlessly sputtered an excuse. _Awe he's so cute…_

**If he doesn't remove his hand I'm going to do it for him…**

_You're so mean Edward…_

The others soon hugged me—Simon more than others, before I led them to the living room where the rest of my family was now stationed waiting for me to do introductions.

I sighed pointing at the each person, "Everyone this is Jason, Simon and Crystal who are a part of the same coven called, Kithic. Over there is Rafa and Ana who are each in their own family covens…"

They all nodded and greeted my family back politely before I face my family, "Guys this is Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents. Over there are my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper- they're together, and then there's Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. This is Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen my adoptive parents."

"So are you going to tell us why you live with a vampire family and why there's a pack of mutts and a leech after you?" Simon asked quietly but the tone in his voice told me he wasn't playing around.

Rafa snorted, "Yeah they totally mangled the classroom by the way."

I smile appreciatively at his attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere in the living room, "That's so not my fault…"

"This is not a game, so stop stalling and start explaining Caitilin," Jason demanded coldly, no longer the goofy guy that I know at school.

In less than a second my family was up and Edward had Jason pinned to the wall, hand's closing around his throat and a snarl escaping his lips while Jason's golden athame lay against the base of my uncle's throat. My family tensed and my new friends had their own athame's pointed at my uncle.

"Stop it all of you this isn't helping," Carlisle snapped his arm wrapped around me. "All you sit down and let her explain..."

As everyone settled down I eyes Jason's active athame, "Put it away no one is going to attack you unless I okay it first…" he rolled his eyes, hesitantly willing it away before sitting down with the rest.

I looked at him curiously, "how much do you know?"

"Everything," he stated simply. At my expression he continued, "I know everything that's been going on with you- my coven elders and I have been keeping tabs on you ever since we realized you were alive."

"Why?" Alice broke in.

He continued to stare at me. "You went to Rowand Academy in Scotland; they must have explained everything to you, since you are the only descendant of Amyrath left…"

"I had forgotten that Kithic was the brother clan to Amyrath," I mumbled turning to Jason, "they told me I an aunt in Kithic but I never even bothered to contact her…"

"We all thought that everyone was gone. When they got to Wales everyone was dead and you were missing," Simon cut in smiling sadly. "A year later our coven stopped looking for you but mom convinced Jason and his dad to keep looking."

He nodded, "about 3 or 4 years later you popped into the radar and we found out you were at Rowand…"

"The Elders said you were well protected by a family of vampires known for their non-blood drinking lifestyle and that you had a good life with them. So mom and dad decided to not tear you away from that…" Simon said sorrowfully.

I scrunched up my face saying, "Gross I called my own cousin hot," smiling at him as we laughed.

"Bond later and explain things now," Jason cut in and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

I sighed before delving into the whole story every now and then stopping to answer quick questions, my family making their own inputs where they saw fit.

"You are a magnet for trouble dear cousin of mine," Simon stated dryly as I smiled sheepishly.

The others nodded but proceeded to tell me of their own covens and traditions making sure to invite me to the Wiccan holiday celebrations. We talked the remainder of the night until one by one had to head back home.

"Kisa you should go to bed too honey we'll have a long couple of days ahead of us," Esme cooed while brushing my hair.

I nodded absentmindedly saying goodnight to everyone before dragging myself up the stairs and falling onto my bed heavily. I sighed deeply my eyes closing and drifting off to the one who was almost killed by by Alastar.

* * *

-andy

there's going to be one more chapter before embry is permanently always in the chapter

=]


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 10- Embry Call

"I had forgotten that Kithic was the brother clan to Amyrath," I mumbled turning to Jason, "they told me I an aunt in Kithic but I never even bothered to contact her…"

"We all thought that everyone was gone. When they got to Wales everyone was dead and you were missing," Simon cut in smiling sadly. "A year later our coven stopped looking for you but mom convinced Jason and his dad to keep looking."

He nodded, "about 3 or 4 years later you popped into the radar and we found out you were at Rowand…"

"The Elders said you were well protected by a family of vampires known for their non-blood drinking lifestyle and that you had a good life with them. So mom and dad decided to not tear you away from that…" Simon said sorrowfully.

I scrunched up my face saying, "Gross I called my own cousin hot," smiling at him as we laughed.

"Bond later and explain things now," Jason cut in and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

I sighed before delving into the whole story every now and then stopping to answer quick questions, my family making their own inputs where they saw fit.

"You are a magnet for trouble dear cousin of mine," Simon stated dryly as I smiled sheepishly.

The others nodded but proceeded to tell me of their own covens and traditions making sure to invite me to the Wiccan holiday celebrations. We talked the remainder of the night until one by one had to head back home.

"Kisa you should go to bed too honey we'll have a long couple of days ahead of us," Esme cooed while brushing my hair.

I nodded absentmindedly saying goodnight to everyone before dragging myself up the stairs and falling onto my bed heavily. I sighed deeply my eyes closing and drifting off to the one who was almost killed by by Alastar.

**X**

I sat in the couch sulking, a childish pout on my lips as my family was quickly moving around me gathering their things. They were meeting with Sam's pack at a clearing to talk about what happened that night and should be done in order to protect everyone- but most of all me. I had stated I wanted to go and immediately had received handfuls of 'no's' and many stern glares. So hence why I was sitting here sulking.

"Emily and Sam just pulled into the drive way," Alice said smiling and I glared at her. "Awe you need to brighten up sweetie it's for your own safety…"

I said nothing as Emily and Sam walked into the living room my family following and flanking me. "Now you will stay here with Emily and you will not under any circumstance come to the clearing, got it kiddo?" my dad said as he stood in front of me with a grin.

Mom on the other hand gave me a stern stare, "You will not make any excuses to get away from Emily's presence- I know how you work Kisa so no fake calls from any of us, no teleporting out while you go to the bathroom or anything like that. No calling your witch friends to your rescue, in fact no using your magick while we are away."

I scowled as she marked down all of my escape plans and glared over at the smirking Edward Cullen. I screamed bloody murder in my mind and grinned evilly when he cringed and placed his hands on his head. Grandpa smiled softly at us before hugging me, the others following behind.

Sam grinned at me before kissing Emily and heading outside with the others. I heard the cars roar into life before peeling out of our driveway leaving me with Emily in the house.

"So where's Kim?" I asked dryly as I flipped the channels of the TV.

"Jared suggested she visit her parents," she stated simply.

I scowled, "You mean he _made_ her visit her parents."

She smiled sheepishly as I rolled my eyes and went back to the TV. The doorbell rang and I sprang up from my seat screaming, "I'll get it!"

"Wait it could be one of those evil people!" Emily shouted from behind me.

I smiled smugly, "It's not, and it's just my friend Jason."

"They said no having friends over…"

"No they said I couldn't call them over which I did not. He showed up all be his lonesome therefore I am not breaking any rules," I countered before opening the doors and launching myself into Jason's already open arms.

"I should come over more often if this is the welcome I'm going to get," he chuckled putting me down but keeping an arm around me.

I smiled, "Jason this is my friend Emily she lives in La Push and her husband is a werewolf. Emily this is Jason who is a witch just like me."

I stared at both their shocked faces before laughing and pulling them both into the living room. I sat down on the couch pulling Jason down with me so I cuddle against his body. He smiled down at me placing his arm around my own form. I noticed Emily seemed to be frowning at us before a worried expression washed in.

"Hey Emily you said you guys had legends I want to hear them if that's okay with you," I mumbled.

She hesitated muttering something to low for me to hear before nodding her head. She started of the story of the Quileute's as I sat there my mind drinking in all the information to the very end. It all made sense I guess about their werewolf thing.

Jason and I were both silent as I stared off into one of the walls sorting my thoughts rightfully. "So this imprinting thing doesn't just apply to the _**Quileute's **_then?" I whispered.

She shrugged, "I don't know you would have to ask Sam. He's the alpha and he can ask the council for you. Why?"

"This Alastar guy says that she is his imprint so I'm assuming that this applies to all werewolves then?" Jason said quietly.

My mind quickly flashed to that grey-black wolf before I frowned at the image and scowled. "Maybe…" Emily trailed off.

"I am his imprint…" I mumbled but they heard. Emily stared at me with an open mouth, "What? But he can't- I mean Em- oh god!"

I stared at her confused. "I am though. I've had visions of when I was little and my real parent's were still around. They use to fight with him about it because he wanted me to be with him right away- you know to raise me himself but they always said no. But they said it themselves that I was his imprint."

She stared at me horrified and Jason held my hand reassuringly since he already knew this.

"The night that my parents and coven died I was four. Alastar had enough of my parents denying me to him so he took things into his own hands. He along with his pack came to our house with every intention of taking me no matter what."

"While my parents tried talking to Alastar that night they said I would find the 'light' and they would be my true mate. From years of studying with various witches I found an old text talking about people who had both a 'dark' and a 'light' mate. I was one of those people because when Alastar imprinted on me he became my 'dark' mate…"

"Which means your 'light' mate is still out there…" she muttered.

I nodded to Emily, "Yeah those people with two mates love both of them in different ways or can be completely in love with both. But in the end they can only be with one of the two."

"What about Alastar?"

"I believe that if he hadn't pushed it like he did when he first imprinted on me I would have ended up with him. There have been times when I've seen his good side and I love that part of him. I won't lie and say I don't have feelings for him because I do it's impossible for me _not_ to feel for him."

"But when it comes down to it the way he chose to 'win' me, by taking me by force and killing my parents… that made it impossible for me to even consider giving him a chance in _that_ way," I whispered softly.

"Okay enough sad stuff why don't we watch a movie?" Jason broke in with a smile.

I nodded quietly as we focused on that instead. Hours later the front doors opened and everyone walked back into the living room. Sam headed for Emily as he woke her up carefully before kissing her softly.

I looked away sadly going over our conversation from earlier before cursing myself for forgetting about Edward, who was frowning at me.

"What's he doing here?" dad asked glaring at Jason who quickly took his arm off me.

I rolled my eyes, "He came to keep Emily and me company, after all what if they had attack while _all_ of you were gone. I can't beat both of them by myself and Jason is strong enough to help."

Dad frowned, "Fine whatever, go home kid before I kick your ass," he threaten Jason who nodded quickly.

"I'll see you at school okay?" he muttered to me, I nodded before he hugged me and went to his car.

"Goodbye Emily, bye Sam…" I mumbled as they left.

My family sighed and sat down before grandpa started telling me what happened. "So it's been decided that you are going to be staying at Sam and Emily's in the mean while…"

"What? Why them? Can't I stay with Jason or Simon; he is part of my blood family after all. I mean they are like me they could protect me," I said desperately, I really didn't like how this was going.

Mom shook her head, "No. As much as I hate to admit it… you would be safer with the wolves they stand a better chance against both of those bastards than a witch can."

"But…"

Grandpa shook his head, "Kisa, you are going to staying with Sam and Emily and that's final. We are looking out for you and his pack is more than willing to help."

I sighed helplessly, "Am I still going to go to school at least?"

They were all silent and I stared in disbelief, "Your father and I haven't talked it out yet, but there is a possibility that you are not going back until we have them taken care of."

"But this is going to hurt my admission into the Ivy Leagues," I exclaimed before I nodded not even bothering to continue fighting them on it. I was too tired to start now and for it to end up with yelling. "I'm going to bed now…" I mumbled before going upstairs.

_The dark and the light, how cliché…_

* * *

_-andy_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

He's here! Sorry it took so long...

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 11- Embry Call

My family sighed and sat down before grandpa started telling me what happened. "So it's been decided that you are going to be staying at Sam and Emily's in the mean while…"

"What? Why them? Can't I stay with Jason or Simon; he is part of my blood family after all. I mean they are like me they could protect me," I said desperately, I really didn't like how this was going.

Mom shook her head, "No. As much as I hate to admit it… you would be safer with the wolves they stand a better chance against both of those bastards than a witch can."

"But…"

Grandpa shook his head, "Kisa, you are going to staying with Sam and Emily and that's final. We are looking out for you and his pack is more than willing to help."

I sighed helplessly, "Am I still going to go to school at least?"

They were all silent and I stared in disbelief, "Your father and I haven't talked it out yet, but there is a possibility that you are not going back until we have them taken care of."

"But this is going to hurt my admission into the Ivy Leagues," I exclaimed before I nodded not even bothering to continue fighting them on it. I was too tired to start now and for it to end up with yelling. "I'm going to bed now…" I mumbled before going upstairs.

_The dark and the light, how cliché…_

**X**

I dragged myself down the stairs lugging my suitcases, "Do I have to stay with them? I don't wanna… you know that I don't feel comfortable around werewolves…" I whined while stomping my foot.

My father only laughed at my childish tantrum, "You hang out with Sam and Emily don't you?"

I scoffed, "Well they are different. Emily is super sweet, her food is awesome and she's a human. As for Sam he is fun to annoy, but funny plus he saved my life and kept me from getting turned by Liam twice already."

"The rest of the La Push pack helped you out two days ago too," he answered back smartly.

I scowled, "I don't care besides do you want me to be friends with them?"

He froze and I smirked as he turned around with narrowed eyes, "No, in fact as your father I think it is about time for me to give you the talk about boys."

My mouth dropped and my eyes wet wide as I stared in disgust, "You're kidding right? Besides dad, mom already gave me that talk," I shrilled inching away.

He dismissed what I said by stating, "Stay away from La Push boys- they are trashy dogs got that?"

I smiled, "That's kind of mean don't you think?"

"No. Now stay away from them or else I'll have to kill whichever one you're with. While I'm at it stay away from the Mraz kid he is no good either," he added.

I scowled exclaiming, "Dad!" when my mom walked in I turned to her appalled, "Mom, dad is giving me the boy talk- make him stop! He's being mean to my friend…"

She stared at us questioningly, "What friend?"

I pouted as I jumped up to the island counter, "He's telling me to stay away from Jason."

She shook her head at us mockingly with a smile, "Honestly… you two, Emmet don't lecture our daughter about boys and Kisa stay away from the La Push boys or else," she added with narrowed eyes.

"Honestly… you two like I would want to be with some mutt," I muttered angrily while rolling my eyes.

Esme walked in with a glare directed at those two, "Hey stop corrupting my granddaughter into hating them," she stated before smiling at me sweetly.

Dad only scoffed, "We don't have too she already hates them, besides we don't want her involved with trash," he sneered only for Esme to hit him across the head, "Esme that hurt!"

"Well then I suggest you stop filling your daughters head with junk," she said tersely before handing my some cookies which I took with a smile.

Dad continued to rub his head muttering, "It's not junk."

I scoffed at his display of childishness, "Whatever… my bags are right there let just get this over with already," I mumbled angrily before storming out of the house with the family following behind.

As I sat in my dad's hummer I sprawled out in the backseat toying with my hair, "Why are we meeting in the woods and not at Sam's place?"

Mom shrugged, "That's what everyone agreed was best."

I rolled my eyes at the short evasive answered and took out my PSP so I could continue playing Rock Band throughout the ride to those forsaken woods.

* * *

We were standing in the infamous Edward-Bella clearing, trees were surrounding us. I stood leaning against a tree as my parents continued to rant about me staying away from the wolves. Every time I would make to intervene they would give me a stern glare and shut me up right after.

"Don't you two think you are overreacting?" Alice said lightly with a smile.

Mom scoffed and dad stared at her before his eyes narrowed, "Alice… what did you see?"

She shook her head with a grin. Aunt Alice's power had developed further apparently know it was possible for her to see the werewolves futures unlike before.

"It's about Kisa and those mutts isn't it? Damn it what did you see Alice," mom snarled just as Carlisle stepped further into the middle of the clearing.

Uncle Jasper frowned, "looks like they are all here."

Sure enough a pack of wolves came into the clearing the leader-Sam, nodding his head towards my grandfather before retreating to change behind a tree. A truck drove up and I could see Emily inside. Mom and dad stepped in front of me, Uncle Jasper and Edward at my other sides. I shot Alice an annoyed glance before crossing my arms.

"Hello Sam, Emily," Carlisle greeted them with a smile. "Are they okay with her staying with you guys?"

Sam nodded, "I've explained everything to them and they understand for the most part."

I peaked in between a gap taking my time observing each and every wolf that stood before us. I recognized most from that night, the russet colored one was Jacob Black- Bella told me, boy was that a long story. Then my eyes came to rest on the grey-black wolf that had saved me from Lonán, the one that I saved from Alastar's jaws.

Sam was quietly talking to my grandparents while dad and my uncles seemed to be glaring at all of the wolves as some drifted off to change. I continued to hum along to The Beatle's 'Blackbird' in my mind as I peaked once again to now see a couple of guys standing in shorts talking. The humming turned to soft singing as my eyes raked over each of the boys appreciatively.

Well what can I say I'm still a hormonal teenage girl?

I switched onto signing 'Hey Jude' before I briefly glanced at my family, halfway through 'Hey Jude' my mind blanked completely the words long forgotten as my green eyes locked with _his_ grey colored ones. We both stood there the world forgotten as the magical chains only I could see started to connect and intertwine between us; they were thick and a dark green. They were completely different to what I was used to seeing between me and Alastar- that pale lavender color and thin chains. In that moment everything that was _him_ was marked within my soul.

He was staring at me with such intensity and all I could do was stare back wishing that I could go to where _he_ was standing. He was giving me _that_ look that I have read so many times in countless of novels; the look of complete adoration and pure unadulterated love, the one that makes hearts and wills melt.

"You better keep her safe from those two or else," mom snapped glaring at Sam and causing me to blink and restart my singing with 'If I Fell.'

Emily who stood quietly finally smiled softly, "So where is she? After all it is getting late…"

Ignoring _him_ for now I broke through the vampire wall they had created before jumping onto Sam with a smug grin, "Miss me Sammy?"

He scoffed placing me on the ground with a scowl, "No I didn't, besides I told you to stop calling me that…" he glared at the few wolves who I guess were laughing at him.

My grin grew, "You're such a liar Sammy besides since when do I listen to anything you say, hey Emily," I said as the woman drew me into her arms.

As my family started putting my things in the truck mom and dad were quietly talking to Carlisle. Most of the wolves had drifted towards Sam or had gone home. One of the few who were still here was the boy who I knew to be Jacob Black- because he's the only one I could identify- he was staring at _him _who continued to trace my every move. Black scowled shaking his head saying something to his friend who said nothing and continued staring at me, that alone was enough to send a shiver through me, one that Aunt Alice smiled at.

I really don't like that smile.

The others from my family soon began to stare at _him_—I pretended not to notice and kept my concentration on speaking with Emily who had yet to notice what was going on.

I heard mom and dad hiss violently as they advanced towards him, the boy in question tensed up glaring at my parent's but was ready to attack if needed. But before anything could be done dad had already launched himself tackling _him_ into a tree.

Watching carefully I bit my lip in order to keep myself from screaming in terror as dad threw _my mat-_ the boy back into the clearing roughly but the boy proceeded to tackle dad. "Embry stop it!" Sam yelled angrily, his tone changed.

_Embry…_

Grandpa and the others were holding back dad, Jasper was already trying to calm everyone down- I don't really think it was working mom looks like she is going to take a turn.

I stared at my dad hiding the horrified feelings in me; I stood still and stiff hiding and ignoring the pain flowing through my body. I understood it now… I felt _his _pain when he was hurt. Uncle Edward must have caught my train of thought because he wheeled around to look at me.

My mind was conjuring fake thoughts already so he wouldn't hear the rest. I ignored his frown allowing myself to unwind and rid my body of the pain.

_Embry- My Embry_… my gaze trailed to where he stood still tense but head bowed his chocolate hair blocking his eyes as Sam scolded him. I smiled slightly at the sight before recomposing myself well aware that Alice was staring at me with a knowing grin. Sam had stopped yelling and was whispering softly now.

My own parents had turned to Carlisle whispering urgently with him. No doubt they wanted to recall this whole deal now. But in the end he only shook his head silencing all of my family with a stern glare before guiding Esme over to say goodbye to me.

The others followed all glaring at the werewolf before muttering something along the lines of 'ignore the mutts' to me followed by a heartfelt goodbye. Mom and dad looked like they wanted to rip him to shreds before they hugged me tight, giving me their 'I love you' speech and implying that they would kill _him _if he got anywhere close to me.

I rolled my eyes at them- I knew what had just happened of course I would deny it, but the texts had been right and here _he _was staring at me like I was the moon to his starry night sky. "We've discussed this before you don't have to worry about it," I lied hugging them back before gracefully making my way into the truck making sure to ignore those grey eyes burning into my back.

_He is the cheese to my macaroni- stupid Juno movie…_ I'm pretty sure I heard Uncle Edward scoff in disgust in the back of my head and I scowled.

* * *

-andy

like i said sorry it took so long but he's in the story now and for the rest of the chapters

=]


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

He's here! Sorry it took so long...

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 12- Embry Call

_Embry- My Embry_… my gaze trailed to where he stood still tense but head bowed his chocolate hair blocking his eyes as Sam scolded him. I smiled slightly at the sight before recomposing myself well aware that Alice was staring at me with a knowing grin. Sam had stopped yelling and was whispering softly now.

My own parents had turned to Carlisle whispering urgently with him. No doubt they wanted to recall this whole deal now. But in the end he only shook his head silencing all of my family with a stern glare before guiding Esme over to say goodbye to me.

The others followed all glaring at the werewolf before muttering something along the lines of 'ignore the mutts' to me followed by a heartfelt goodbye. Mom and dad looked like they wanted to rip him to shreds before they hugged me tight, giving me their 'I love you' speech and implying that they would kill _him _if he got anywhere close to me.

I rolled my eyes at them- I knew what had just happened of course I would deny it, but the texts had been right and here _he _was staring at me like I was the moon to his starry night sky. "We've discussed this before you don't have to worry about it," I lied hugging them back before gracefully making my way into the truck making sure to ignore those grey eyes burning into my back.

_He's the cheese to my macaroni- stupid Juno movie…_ I'm pretty sure I heard Uncle Edward scoff in disgust in the back of my head and I scowled.

**X**

I sat in the truck my mouth shut and eyes trained on the grey blur following the car. Emily was humming along with the radio looking ahead of her and Sam, well Sam was trying not to glare at the thing I was watching.

_Embry,_ it had to be that one, because I didn't know any of the others. Not that I knew whoever this was to begin with. I smirked slightly at the fact that my family was probably cursing themselves for sending me with the wolves and not with Simon.

My smile stayed on my lips as I ignored Emily's incredulous stare and instead whipped out my PSP and continued to play Rock Band. Shortly after the truck pulled up to their house and I grudgingly followed Emily inside after rolling my eyes at Sam's attempt to give me some speech on good behavior.

The house was just the same as it was the last time I was in here. Except for the exception that now there were a bunch of shirtless teenagers all staring at me like I was a freak show. Which I actually take no offense too because let's face it they have no right to talk either, psh stupid werewolves…

I faltered slightly as _Embry _eyed me, before shrugging and bringing my gaze back to my PSP where I was currently failing my guitar solo which I scowled at. "Hey Em am I still staying in my usual room?" I asked lightly heading towards the stairs ignoring all their- _his_ stares.

"Yes sweetie you're still in there Sam will bring your things in a little bit," she called back.

"Okay!" I shut the door falling on the bed my eyes staring past the PSP screen and at the ceiling as I drifted off to _him_. Sam walked in with my bags scowling, I laughed, "Blame Alice she's the one who repacked all my stuff…"

He shook his head, "Dinner's in 10 minutes and then you're properly meeting everyone okay?"

I nodded as I pushed past him and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen, "Emily! Sam's being mean to me again I thought you said you had trained him well?" I sang mockingly dodging Sam's tackle.

I laughed merrily as I ducked behind Emily sticking my tongue out at him, "Take that Sammy! You can't hurt me Emily's on my side!" I ignored the laughing from the rest of the pack as they teased Sam.

Emily shook her head at me, "You know one of these days I won't be there to stop him. I suggest you grab some food now."

"Oh Em you underestimate me," I sighed dramatically grabbing some food before sitting out in the porch to eat. The only girl I had seen within the Pack sat down beside me eating silently like I wanted._ The beginning to a wonderful friendship already…_ I thought with a smirk mirroring her own as we continued to eat.

"Come back inside you have to meet everyone now," Sam said and I groaned it protest but followed him anyway the girl trailing behind me.

I stood beside him as everyone else crowded into the living room quietly. It was only them I notice just how much I stood out here. My scowl grew on the inside they were taller than me by more than 5 inches, they were tanned while I was pale, their hair was borderline black while mine was copper brown much like Edwards. "So how much do they know Sam?" I asked dully.

"Not everything just the basics, but it might be good for them to know all of it," he replied hinting at me.

I scoffed, "Nope not yet."

He rolled his eyes at me while ruffling my hair, "you're a pain in the ass."

"So are you but Emily still keeps you around," I snapped with a smirk.

He sighed once again. "Guys this is Kisa Cullen, you already know the basics as to why she's staying here. If anyone has any problems with this then tell me on your free time if not then try and take it up with her but I don't suggest it unless you want to get your ass kicked by a girl."

I glared at him.

"Kisa… this is the pack-"

"Yeah I figured that one out," I cut in.

He glared but I only smile sweetly at him. "As I was saying, starting from the right is Leah Clearwater, next to her is her brother Seth."

I said nothing. "Then its Collin Rivers and Brady Chetco who along with Seth are the youngest. Beside them are Paul Reece and Jared Najera who just recently graduated and are going to Washington State."

_Hmm one more year and I can go to Cornell…_

"These last three losers are going to be seniors," Sam continued ignoring their protest. "That's Jacob Black," he broke off as I tried to cover my laugh but failed.

"Sorry no offense it's just something mum said once go on Sammy," I said lightly ignoring Black's glare.

"Right next to Jake is Quil Ateara and Embry Call…" he trailed. Of course my mind became very hyper aware of _him_ and I kept myself composed as I looked at them all indifferently. Looking at _Embry Call_ took more control than I thought but I forced myself to continue my indifference.

"That's nice… I'm going to bed now Sammy it's been a long day," I stated smiling at him. "Goodnight to you all," I stated coldly with narrowed eyes before gracefully hugging Emily and making my way upstairs ignoring their- _his_ stares. As soon as I was at the top there was a burst of voices some angry others- anguished.

"If I catch you outside my house you're going to regret it Embry," I heard Sam say before I shook my head and closing my eyes on my pillow.

I slept for four hours, after that I tossed and turned on my bed only to glare up at the ceiling. Instead of glaring at _his_ invisible image on the ceiling I started unpacking scowling at the note Alice left me telling me which outfits _he_ would like. By the time it was 5:30 I was grumpy and bitchy especially when I realized Alice never packed my art materials. I was going to kill her for that.

By 5:45 AM I was running on the beach my eyes closed and my 'witch' senses cast around me. I can only describe it as radar, everything and everyone has a soul that allows me to pinpoint where they are. There was nothing but animals around me for a while at least until hours later when I felt the mutts' presence. I didn't need to open my eyes to see that most of Sam's pack was running around me and staring at me all weird because my eyes were closed. I sure as hell didn't need my eyes open to know that_ he_ was watching me like his life depended on it.

_Uncle Edward, ask Aunt Alice if I can cliff dive will you?_

_**You are not cliff diving Kisa**_

_Fine I'll dive off without knowing if it's safe or not. It'll be your fault…_

_**She says you'll be fine. You're parent's better not find out…**_

_Yeah, yeah byes…_

Ignoring the wolves around me I jumped over the one on my right grinning as the others stopped in shock momentarily before following behind me. My smile faded as I approached the cliffs I had seen in their minds before I stopped ten feet away. The wolves were a couple of minutes behind me but I could hear their voices now which only meant they had changed back.

Smiling as the ocean wind hit me I disposed of my shirt just as the others emerged from the woods. "W- what are you doing?" I believe it was Brady or Collin.

I said nothing to them as I stepped out of my sweatpants and left them in a pile with my shirt. "Cullen what the hell do you think you are doing?" Jacob said staring at me.

_It's O'Callaghan not Cullen…_

I scowled, "What does it look like Black."

"It looks like you're about to kill yourself…"

"If I wanted to kill myself I would have done it a long time ago," I muttered before staring at all of them. Leah actually looked nervous and her brother kept staring back and forth between Black and I. Jared and Paul looked like they wanted to laugh. Quil was actually staring at _Embry. My Embry Call_, he was just staring at me. The look in his eyes unnerved me to no ends, it was just so intense and the emotions reflecting there scared me.

I took a step back and he matched mine. "What are you doing Kisa?" his voice was really something else. I was so used to my family's light and sing-song tones this was the complete opposite it was low and husky it gave me shivers close to euphoria.

_It's Caitlin not Kisa…_

My gaze faltered before I smiled and started running until I no longer felt anything but air surrounding me. I could hear their shouting voices but I paid no attention to them as my hands joined and I plunged into the cold water. It was so dark but this was heaven for me. My eyes closed and my breathing evened out as I felt the power I was born into take over. Soon the icy water was no longer pricking at my skin but instead was pushed out of the protective sphere that had formed around me.

As I climbed out into the shore I glanced behind me to see them all crowded around the edge staring at me. Glancing down the length of the cliff I could make out, what I could only guess was _Embry Call_ swimming towards me. I scoffed conjuring dry clothes on myself before I sprinted away in the direction of Sam's house. It was time for breakfast anyway…

"Good morning Sammy," I greeted him with a smirk as he scowled at the name. "Morning Emily do you need help with the food? Uncle Edward and Esme taught me how to cook," I asked as I saw the massive amounts of ingredients.

She shook her head, "No I'm fine go change and then come eat before the others get here."

I faltered on the first step but held onto the railing a nasty sneer on my face as I glared at the front door. I could sense them in the driveway all of them muttering about telling Sam on me. _Bloody traitors…_

"What did you guys do to her?" Sam asked with a narrowed gaze as I realized they had all piled into the living room and were staring at me. Okay no, _Embry_ was slowly inching closer to me and I couldn't help but glare.

He stopped on the spot before Black cut in, "She thought it would be fun to run early in the morning with her eyes closed-"

I scoffed, "I was practicing my powers," I defended glaring at that one now.

"Then she decided it would be fun to jump off the highest cliff in her underwear," Jacob stated with a smug smirk.

My glare deepened, "I checked with Alice first she said I would be fine. Besides I wouldn't have jumped if you losers would have stopped following me around, you freaking pervert!" I turned on my heel and stormed upstairs a satisfied smile on my lips as I headed for the showers letting my mind drift to that painting that was hanging behind Black.

I heard Jacob Black scream in pain and curse at the fallen painting but I could only laugh evilly. _He makes it too easy… hmm I guess this is why Edward enjoys teasing him…_

* * *

_-andy_

new moon movie is going to suck in my opinion but looking forward to seeing The Pack =]


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

I am so sorry for taking so long to update but college has been hectic with exam and essay overloads plus I have a really bad cold so blagh.

But I finally got this one done.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 13- Embry Call

"Good morning Sammy," I greeted him with a smirk as he scowled at the name. "Morning Emily do you need help with the food? Uncle Edward and Esme taught me how to cook," I asked as I saw the massive amounts of ingredients.

She shook her head, "No I'm fine go change and then come eat before the others get here."

I faltered on the first step but held onto the railing a nasty sneer on my face as I glared at the front door. I could sense them on the driveway all of them muttering about telling Sam on me. _Bloody traitors…_

"What did you guys do to her?" Sam asked with a narrowed gaze as I realized they had all piled into the living room and were staring at me. Okay no, _Embry_ was slowly inching closer to me and I couldn't help but glare.

He stopped on the spot before Black cut in, "She thought it would be fun to run early in the morning with her eyes closed-"

I scoffed, "I was practicing my powers," I defended glaring at that one now.

"Then she decided it would be fun to jump off the highest cliff in her underwear," Jacob stated with a smug smirk.

My glare deepened, "I checked with Alice first she said I would be fine. Besides I wouldn't have jumped if you losers would have stopped following me around, you freaking pervert!" I turned on my heel and stormed upstairs a satisfied smile on my lips as I headed for the showers letting my mind drift to that painting that was hanging behind Black.

I heard Jacob Black scream in pain and curse at the fallen painting but I could only laugh evilly. _He makes it too easy… hmm I guess this is why Edward enjoys teasing him…_

**X**

"We're going to the mall! We're going to the mall!" I chanted over and over as I skipped down the stairs marveling at the evilness within me as I saw Sam's entire pack glare at me moodily. "Awe it's not like I made you guys wake up at 8 in the morning like I originally planned…" I trailed off as my eyes caught Embry's who actually looked awake. He smiled softly at me and I tried not to smile back, scowling I turned back to Emily.

"Leave them alone sweetie they don't know what that means they're all use to waking up noon," Emily joked as she gathered her purse.

I stared at them in disgust before I grabbed my own bag, "I ride with Sammy and Emily!"I ran out to the car as everyone else followed muttering obscenities.

"Stop calling me that!" Sam shouted grumpily as he got into the car, Emily in shot gun, Seth and Leah in the back with me.

After being in La Push for two days I had a general idea of who I would talk to and who to avoid, I knew who to annoy and who I should go to with my 'I'm innocent' act. To say the least I was starting to like the Clearwater's, a lot. Seth was cool to hang out with and despite the fact that he's younger than me, when I was around him I felt at home. Leah, oh Leah she was a tough one with the others but with me, she spoiled me like a little sister.

As we stepped out of the car in front of the mall Emily was already giving Sam's guys strict directions of what they were supposed to do. She handed them lists with the school supplies they needed before giving them a stern glare.

I laughed at their discomfort before Sam turned on me, "Who are you to laugh, you are not allowed to buy any clothes you already have enough…" my laughter stopped and I gaped at him in disbelief.

"You can't do that!" I screamed horrified especially when I saw he held two of my ATM cards in his hands. I glared at him heatedly before wheeling on Emily, "Tell him to give them back!"

"Sorry sweetie but here's your list," she said softly and my face fell to a blank. The others broke out into laughter and I pouted fake tears already rolling down my cheeks. The others stopped their laughter as soon as _he_ hit them and pointed to my tears.

Sam clearly looked nervous and uncomfortable at my tears but I only continued while holding onto Leah who tried not to laugh at the sight of my hidden grin. From beside her Seth was patting my back before he stopped at _his_ glare. Leah and I burst out laughing as soon as Sam awkwardly handed me back one of the cards telling me not to cry.

"You brat," Sam stated glaring at me as I hugged the card to my body, winking at the group of guys I pulled Leah into the mall.

The guys trailed behind us glaring at the different shops as Leah and I went to our first stop. About an hour later the guys would not stop whining that it got to the point where Emily had to scold them loudly in public like little kids. Of course they were all beet red by the time she was done and I was holding onto Leah's arm trying to regain my breath.

"Hey I'm going to go in there so stay with these three with you," Leah said motioning to Seth, Brady and Collin.

I nod absentmindedly as she leaves before heading in the opposite direction, "Oi! You can't go off on your own, Leah will kill us all!"

The other two scoff, "You mean Embry will slaughter us all!"

Seth stopped to look at them, "You're right that is actually worse than dealing with Leah…"

Ignoring the rest of his sentence I sped off as they continue to talk to each other. It wasn't until I rounded the corner that I lost sight of them. So I walked around the mall in peace all the while avoiding members of the Pack, it was quite entertaining.

Sighing to myself I rounded the next corner only to freeze on spot, my eyes wide. "I've been waiting for you for half an hour now. You walk too slow…" he drawled eyes closed and leaning against the wall.

I glared, "Lonán… what do you want now?"

He smiled, "Hmm I've missed your glares, your sarcasm, your smile… you were a good friend…"

My hands clenched, "too bad I can't say the same for you…"

"Ouch, you're mad…" his grin grew before he lunged at me, "Alastar is waiting…"

I dodged sneering, "He can wait all he wants." My feet carried me down the hallway as I pushed past people.

His laughter was loud and rich, "Oh come on we can go back to how it was between us in St. Martins…"

"I don't want some fake friendship, you traitor!" I shouted turning the corner. My eyes landed on the lone figure outside the music store and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

I ran faster knowing that Lonán was catching up, "Embry!" as he wheeled around to face me I knew Lonán had faltered.

Embry Call, I don't know what to do with him. Looking at him I could see the worry in his eyes as he watched my every move, I saw his body grow tense he took notice of the new scent. I flung my arms around him muttering, "Lonán is here…"

The growl left his lips as he stared ahead at Lonán's still form and I clung onto him.

"Goodbye Cat…"

I froze quickly my eyes wide against his chest. My hold tightening as I started to sob. He held onto me stroking my hair as I wept.

"Hey Em what's… going on? Why is she crying?" one of them said.

He held onto me, "Get Sam we're leaving, Alastar's Beta was after just now…" soon after we were all standing outside as they tried to figure out what to do.

When they saw I wouldn't let go of him he climbed into Sam's car along with Emily and Leah, letting me stay in his embrace as I continued to weep.

His arms stayed around me, soothing me softly into a peaceful state before softly whispering, "Why did he call you Cat?"

I said nothing in response to that, I only held him tighter softly murmuring, "Don't let go…" before letting myself fall to slumber.

"Of course not…"

* * *

-andy

again sorry for taking so long =]


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Twilight, only my OCs and plot line.

Embry x OC

Everything is in my OCs point of view unless I say otherwise up here.

Sorry that I took so long, I don't really have an excuse except I was lazy.

But I finally got this one done.

* * *

**Oh It Is Love**

Chapter 14- Embry Call

"_You're a disgrace; those mutts should have killed you along with your coven!" some boy shouted._

"_Shut up, you don't know anything," my eight year old self shouted at the group of boys in front of me._

_The group broke into laughs before another sneered, "You don't belong here!"_

"_Oi, I suggest you leave her alone or I'll make sure you don't live to see midterm," the older boy threatened and the others scrambled away never looking back. Turning back to me he eyed my bleeding temple, "Cowards, hey are you okay?"_

_The boy was obviously in his teen years, he was light skinned, gray eyes and blonde shoulder length hair. Scoffing, "Do I look okay to you?"_

_Laughing he shook his head, "No you don't come on kiddo I'll take you to the clinic. My name is Lonán," he said leading me away._

_It was cold as I was lead outside the main dorm building, "Lonán, where are we going? We're going to get in trouble since it's really late," I whispered softly holding onto to the end of his arm sleeve._

_Waving his hand in dismissal he smiled brightly at me, "We're just going to the gate Kisa and then I'll take you back to the dorms."_

_Nodding slowly I clung harder my attention diverting to the dark silhouette standing behind the school gate, "Hey, who is that?"_

"_Ah, that is my friend Alex Kinsley. I told him about you and he wanted to meet you," my older friend said lightly smiling._

_I said nothing for a bit observing our surroundings the uneasy feeling intensifying, "Lonán… I want to go back to the dorms now."_

"_Just let me say hello okay?"_

_I trailed behind as Lonán eagerly talked with the man at the gate. All it took was one look at the man's face, one look at his eyes before my heartbeat faster and my breathing grew erratic._

"_You okay kiddo?" Lonán teased looking at me closely._

_My eyes widened and fear slipped in, "It's you…"_

_The man only smiled softly, "Hello Caitlin."_

_Turning to the one I considered one of my only friends in this school I ignored the tears threatening to spill, "W-why…"_

_He shrugged lightly saying, "Did I forget to mention that I'm the beta of his pack?"_

_The other guy only gave him a stern stare before turning to me with a nice smile and bright eyes, "Let's go home Caitlin…"_

_A small whimper left me as I scrambled back._

_He flinched slightly, "Grab her and jump the gates before security gets here."_

"_No!" as I shouted those two cursed as I saw the outlines of the school faculty approaching us. Lonán grabbed a hold of me as I trashed wildly in his hold, "You traitor let me go!"_

"_Shove it sweetheart! You can yell at me when we get back to the hideout!" he yelled as we jumped over the gate while dodging fire bolts._

_My eyes narrowed just as we landed before I bit the hand covering my mouth. He dropped me and I sprinted off to the gates. As Miss Laree ran towards me security boarded the gates, "Caitlin, get behind us!"_

"_Stop running away from me Caitlin," his voice was rough, but it was so obvious it was laced with hurt. His pained growl made me trip, eyes wide and lips parted I watched as his expression softened and a calloused hand reached out to me, "Caitlin…"_

_Everything else disappeared as the hand caressed my cheek. He kneeled in front of me the moonlight highlighting his form, so beautiful… and then the eyes narrowed, the hand dropped gripping my wrist painfully, "You're coming home with me…"_

**X**

"Get up brat you have school today!" I vaguely heard Sam say.

My body shifted to block out the sun, "Go away you pansy wolf man…" I moaned out curling into the blankets. I could hear the loud laughter coming from… people I cannot remember right now.

"Get up or else…"

"But school doesn't start until 8:30 and its… 6:30! What the fuck is wrong with you people!" I moaned glaring at the clock before bring the covers over my head.

He scoffed, "Maybe at Forks High but here school starts at 7:30, you're lucky Emily let you sleep in half an hour more…"

"Go away Sammy I refuse to go to this school when I can just go to Forks…"

"You're not going back to Forks High until those two are dead, that's what Carlisle said… now get up or I'll send Jake in to get you up!"

"Like that pansy can do anything to me…" I muttered rolling off the bed the blankets still surrounding me, "You're so mean to me… well get out already…"

Half an hour later I trudged down the stairs wearing grey jeans, a white t-shirt, black ankle boots along with a black blazer, a messenger bag and a glare on my face. As I sat down Jake glared at me which I returned along with the middle finger before eating.

The back door open and Paul looked over at me, "Come on brat I'm taking you to school- unless you want to go with them," he said motioning to Jake who glared at me, Embry who just stared, and Quil who was playing with his food.

Giving him a deadpanned stare I picked up my bag, "Nope you're good enough."

He rolled his eyes, "Ungrateful brat- come on," he sighed as I grinned hugging Emily goodbye and completely bypassing Sam who exclaimed, "What about me?"

Not even looking at him I sneered, "Screw you…" before closing the door.

The school was way smaller when compared to any of the other schools I had gone to. "Alright get out of the car brat. Jake is going to drive you home after school."

"B-but I don't wanna! His car is small and shitty," I whined ignoring the scathing glare and the low growl that left Jake as he stood by his car with Quil and Embry.

Paul only laughed ruffling my hair, "Sorry kiddo but Jared and I have an Organic Chemistry class at that time. Have an awful first day brat," he teased before leaving.

"You have to go to the main office so move it witch," Jake snapped as Embry led me there and Quil tried to placate us.

I glared at him turning away snobbishly, "burn in hell you mangy mutt."

By the time we walked out of the office Seth had found us and was babbling, Jake sulked, Quil laughed on merrily, and Embry kept glaring at people around us.

"Will you quit hovering over me," I hissed as he stuck close to me.

He glanced down at me briefly with an amused smile, "No," before glaring at yet another guy to fright.

Scowling at myself for wanting to hug him at that smile I looked away from him, "you're such a pain Call, stop glaring at the school male population."

Black sneered down at me, "You're one to talk you stupid witch- you're a pain in the ass."

"Go chew on a doggy bone you flea infested mutt," I shot back and he glared.

"Go fly a broomstick you old hag," he spat.

I gasped and Quil pushed us apart with a nervous laugh, "Stop it you two. Jake go to your own class, Seth go find Brady and Collin, while Embry and I take her to class."

By the time lunch came everyone knew me as Kisa Uely, I was beyond ready to beat Black to a pulp, the freshmen trio were talking too loud, Quil was laughing and Embry was back to glaring at any male that came too close to me.

"I thought I told you to stop hovering over me? It's annoying and no one will talk to me," I muttered rubbing my temple at the headache starting to form.

"Ha ha that's good it means it's working," he said lightly smiling over at me as I stared at him blankly.

"Ah leave him alone he's only showing them what is his," Quil said laughing.

My hand faltered as I stared at him eyes narrowing, "Excuse me?"

"Shut up Quil and mind your own business," Embry snarled but even I knew that he was doing exactly what Quil had just said.

With a scathing glare that made them all fall silent I stalked out of the lunchroom ignoring their squawking and his immediate apologies.

Sitting out in the grass my eyes drifted shut going back to the darkness of this morning.

_Eyes wide and lips parted I watched as his expression softened and a calloused hand reached out to me, "Caitlin…"_

_Everything else disappeared as the hand caressed my cheek. He kneeled in front of me the moonlight highlighting his form, so beautiful… and then the eyes narrowed, the hand dropped gripping my wrist painfully, "You're coming home with me…"_

"Kisa…" my eyes opened to see him sitting in front of me, hand on my cheek being bathed in the orange glow of the sun that was rarely out.

He smiled softly, "I'm sorry."

I continued to gaze at him and all those clichéd butterflies in the stomach slammed into me. With a tired sigh I leaned into his hands, eyes sliding shut basking in the warmth, "You're the one…"

Tracing the contours of my lips I could hear him whisper, "You're the one…"

* * *

Like I said sorry for taking so long if you can go check out the new Paul story: Because I Just Knew


End file.
